Harry Potter y el Moulin Rouge
by ClariceLecterAubrey
Summary: Harry, Hermione y media tropa Weasley se van de vacaciones a París... hasta toparse con el Moulin Rouge ^o^' (JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO...*Risa macabra)
1. Default Chapter

...:::Harry Potter   
y el Moulin Rouge::.. 

Fanfic-Songfic I

**Because you Can, Can-Can**

* * *

**Nota 1: ***** --- denotan que comienza la canción... es decir, la parte del Fanfic que es Songfic ^^ y *+* --- quiere decir que acaba la canción   
**Nota 2:** Esto no es un fanfic serio, ni atrozmente malevolo (jajajajaja..... eso se puede arreglar)   
**Nota 3: **Las canciones son tomadas de la película "Moulin Rouge/ Amor en Rojo" (Por cierto... todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores), por lo tanto absolutamente todas están en Inglés.   
**Nota 4:** Esta historia se situa en las vacaciones antes de entrar al quinto curso.   


* * *

  


Habían llegado ya a Paris, pasarían las vacaciones ahí. Los Padres de Ron irían a pasearse por todo el mundo como relajamiento a pesar de los compromisos de Arthur, Percy decidió hundirse (más) en el papeleo del ministerio... no habría nadie en La Madriguera (bue... chance y los gnomos), Dumbledore trató de poner a Harry en un lugar: " dónde y con quiénes estuviera a salvo"... le pareció justo que esta vez no fuera a la ya no tan segura casa de los Dursley y esque a donde llegaron y las condiciones y demás, ni "el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" llegaría por casualidad (ni aunque quisiera café.... Tom Ryddle no tiene tan buen gusto :P.... bueno eso se cree).   


Rentaron dos cuartos, apretujados que iban a quedar, pero no sería la primera vez, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George y Ginny (¡Virginia, ábreme...![un chiste entre Viri-Chan y yo]) fueron a parar en una pensión de la colina de Montmartre , la cuna del mundo bohemio (y de la vida alegre) y por supuesto: cerca, pero muy cerca del Molino Rojo, lugar originario del baile Can-Can. El cuarto al lado izquierdo fue ocupado por Ginny y Hermione y nada más, obviamente no iban a dejar que ningún ente clasificado como hombre sobrepasara los límites de la puerta (hay que conservar espacio ^^), y la otra habitación se quedo para Ron, Harry, Fred y George (tenía que ponerlos en algún lado y el presupuesto no alcanzó ^^'), en fin, sin tanto cuento, se instalaron y decidieron irse a pasear (pos claro!) pero ya pasaban de las once y media y en Paris les quedaban levemente lejos las discos (que se iban a parar enfrentito del rio...) y como que para mirar a la Torre Eiffel iluminadita mejor verla desde tu ventana, por tanto se dieron a caminar todos por la calle. 

Ron: Mo-u-liiiin Ro-u-je   
Hermione: Moulin Rouge   
Harry y Ron: ¿Qué?   
Fred y George: ¡¡Vamos, vamos!!   
Hermione: ¡No!   
Ginny: ¿Qué es ahí?   
Fred: Nada más para echarle un vistazo, ¿vale?   
George: Un... pequeño vistazo.   
Ron: Yo tengo curiosidad, vamos a entrar.   
Ginny: ¿Qué es AHÍ?- le pregunta a George.   
Hermione: Es un Cabaret   
Harry y Ron: Un ¿qué?   
Hermione: Un lugar dónd-   
Ron: ¡SABEMOS que es un cabaret!   
Fred: Entremos de una vez   
Ginny y Hermione: ¡Ah, no! 

Después de un buen rato de discución, Fred y George se las ingeniaron para llevar a todos a dentro y en menos de lo que dices "Hogwarts" ya habían pasado al salón de baile, en dónde conocieron a Harold Zidler y a sus "Diamond Dogs". 

Harold Zidler: ¡¡¡Bienvenidos al Molino Rojo!!!   
Diamond Dogs: ¡¡¡Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir Voulez-vous coucher avec moi !!!   
Harold Zidler: ¡¡¡Can, Can-Can!!! 

Ron: ¿Qué es "vulevucuche avecmua sesua"?- le preguntó Hermione la cual al escuchar la propuesta indecorosa lo golpeó y se llevo a Giny lejos de su hermano.   
Fred: Ron, un consejo, ¡NO REPITAS CUANDO NO SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA ^^!   
Harry: Por eso preguntó ... y, ¿qué es?   
George: Quiere decir que si .... que sí... si... ¿no quieren que vayamos a tomar mesa?, esto se va a llenar más. n_n' - Harry asintió. 

Ya en la mesa   
George: ¿por qué paran la música?   
Fred: No sé...   
Ginny: Viene bajando   
Harry: ¿Quién?   
Giny: No lo sé.... miren ahí- señalo el techo (obviamente), una chica trepada en un columpio.   
Harry: ¿Quién es...?   
Ron: ¿Y que hace ahí arriba?   
Hermione: ¡¡Es Cho!! 

Cho: _***The French are glad to die for love___

_They delight in fighting duels_   
__

  


La Chica en El Columpio llevaba puesto un traje pequeñísimo cubierto de pequeños cristales asemejando a diamantes, aretes largos y plateados que casi rozaban con sus hombros. Todos los hombres del lugar... digamos que "la miraban" (en la baba), pero Ginny tenía una leve preocupación.... 

Ginny: Hermione... ¿me acompañas al tocador?   
Hermione: Sí, sí, vamos... 

_But I prefer a man who lives_   
_And gives expensive jewels_   
__

  
  


Pero entre la multitud de personas que trataban de seguir los giros del columpio de Cho, Ginny se le extravió a Hermione de tal forma que una acabo en un extremo del salón y la otra del otro lado. 

Hermione: ¡¡Ginny!!   
Ginny: ¡¡Hermione, ayudamé!! ¡¡Ah, me llevan!! 

Giny había sido cargada por varios caballero que la llevaban por todo el salón, en realidad no le hacían nada, simplemente la sostenían lo más alto que podían. 

Ron: ¡¡Ginny!!, ¡¡Baja de ahí!!-Harry al escuchar esta orden se quiso reír.   
Fred: Tonto, no creo que pueda...   
Hermione: Vamos a ayudarla... 

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Fred fueron a escurrirse entre la multitud para ayudar a Ginny. George sí logró dar con el baño :P 

_A kiss on the hand may be quite continental___

_But diamonds are a girl's best friend.___

_A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental_   
__

_Harold Zidler:_   
_Because we can can can___

_Yes we can can can can can can can___

_Oh-oh_   
_Oh-oh_   
_Oh-oh_   
_Oh-oh_   
_Oh-oh_   
_Oh-oh_   
_Oh-oh_   
_Everybody can can_   
__

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pero alguién más estaba observando todo el espectaculo esa noche: Draco Malfoy, quien resulto ser inversionista de Harold Zidler, el dueño del Molino Rojo. 

Draco: Quiero conocer a la chica.   
Harold Zidler: Claro que sí, usted y la Señorita Cho se conocerán.   
  
  
  


_Cho y Diamond Dogs: Cause we are living in a material world___

_And I am a material girl._

_Diamond Dogs:_   
_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister_   
_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister_   
_Creole Lady Marmalade_

_Cho: diamonds are a girl's best friend._   
_diamonds are a girl's best ...._   
_diamonds are a girl's best ..._   
_diamonds are a girl's best ..._   
_friend_

  
  
  
  


Draco: No, quiero conocer a la que llevan ahí- dijo Malfoy sin darse cuenta que a la que llevaban ahí era a Ginny.   
Harold Zidler: ¿A ella?, bueno, esque ella no es... de aquí   
Draco: No me interesa, quiero conocerla.   
Harold Zidler (sudando la gota gorda): Esta bien... como usted diga, Sr. Malfoy.   
  
  
  


_Diamonds are a girl's best_   
_(Diamonds are a girl's best)_   
_(Diamonds are a girl's best) *+*_

En el gentio 

Harry: Llevamos varios minutos persiguiendola, apenas y he logrado tocarle la suela de los zapatos y cuando trato de sujetarla casi me suben con ella- dijo con la respiración entrecortada por el cansancio.   
Ron: ¡Ya me canse! ¡Ginny, diles que te bajen!   
Fred: Harry, me supongo que ha de ser difícil concentrarse siendo que Cho esta cantando y bailando, ¿eh?.   
Harry (Tratando de ignorar el comentario de Fred): ¿Qué decías Ron?   
Ron: ¡¡¡Allá va, allá va!!!   
Hermione: ¡¡¡Pues ve por ella!!!   
Harry: ¡¡Casi la alcanzo!! 

¡¡Op!!, efectivamente Harry alcanzó a Ginny y fueron los dos a volar por los aires. 

Ginny: ¡¡Ah!!   
Harry: ¡¡Ah!!   
Ginny: ¿Harry? ¿Qué estas haciendo acá arriba?   
Harry: (Paseando seguramente ¬¬)....eh?... vamonos de aquí, a la cuenta de tres saltamos hacia donde están los chicos.   
Ginny: No puedo saltar, ni siquiera puedo soltarme.   
Harry: Sí puedes, patea a los que te cargan   
Ginny (sonrojada): ... bueno...   
Harry: Una.... dos... ¡tres!   


Salen volando dos Gryffindor, a los cual otro tres Gryffindor salen a cacharlos. A todo esto, llega George más despejado. 

George: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?   
Fred: Nada, que a nuestra hermanita le dió por entrar en la fiesta.   
Ginny: ¡Eso no es cierto!   
Hermione (Con cara de pocos amigos): Miren quien viene ahí...   
  
  


_Continuará...._   
  
  
  


Nota (¡¡Más!!!) (Cómo la undécima que va en el fanfic) de la autora: 

¡¡No, no, no me demanden!!. ¡¡Así va la historia!! ... y el capítulo uno estubo muy cortito...por cierto.... ¿qué haría Draco Malfoy en un cabaret muggle?, ¿Qué hacía Cho ahí? (Si las personas a las que les agrada Cho me dejaran contestar está pregunta...), ¿Por qué Draco no se dió cuenta de "quién iba ahí volando"?, ¿A quién vió Hermione? (-- bueno, esto es lógico), no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de ..::Harry Potter y el Moulin Rouge::..   


Gracias por leerme. 

**Atte.** _Clarice Lecter, clarice_lecter@hotmail.com_

******_______******_______*******_______*******_______*******_______ 

"Sparkling Diamonds "--- track 4, soundtrack Moulin Rouge 1(Kidman/Broadbent/Cast )   
"Because you can"------- track 3, soundtrack Moulin Rouge 1(Fat Boy Slim )   
"Lady Marmalade"------- track 2, soundtrack Moulin Rouge 1(Lil' Kim, Pink, Mya & Christina Aguilera)   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Harry Potter y el Moulin Rouge II

..::Harry Potter   
y el Moulin Rouge::..   


Fanfic-Sonfic 2

_The Glass of absinthe and "The Green Fairy"_   
_(El Vaso de ajenjo y "La Hada Verde" )_

* * *

  


Hermione: Miren quien viene ahí   
Ron: ¿Quién?.....¡No, no, no!- grito haciendo berrinche   
Fred: ¡Vaya, si es tu mejor amigo!- dijo mientras George se reía- ¡Malfoy!   
Ginny: Es tan... desagradable.   
Hermione: Ni que lo digas   
Harry: Vamonos antes de que se acerque más   


Los chicos se estaban dando a la fuga pero al llegar a la puerta, Harold Zidler los detuvo. 

Harold: No pueden irse así, tienen que presentarme a estas agradables jovencitas   
Ron: Ella es mi hermana y es insoportable- Harry le dió un codazo a este chico pelirrojo- ...ah sí, y a ellas no las tocas.   
George: Ya se nos hizo tarde, ya nos vamos, todavía tenemos que caminar varias cuadras- Dijo con cara de sufrimiento ( pero que le pasa a este chico, si de todos los que estamos aquí él es el único que ha podido ir al baño, ¿Por qué sufre?)   
Fred: Sí, ya nos vamos, nos vemos....   
Harold: ¡¡Bah!!, puedo conseguirles un auto que los lleve.   
Ron y Harry: ¿En serio?   
Harold: Claro, ahora son nuestros clientes.   
Ron: Bueno, siendo así...   
Hermione: ¡Ron!   
Harry: Sí, Ron tiene razón, ya me cansé de caminar (Nda: más bien esta cansado de perseguir a Ginny)   
George: ¡Denos el auto y vendremos lo que resta de la semana!   
Ginny: ¡George!   
Fred: Sí, llevenos y seremos sus cliente seguros   
Harold: ¡Claro!, pasen por aquí, esperen el coche unos minutos.   


Después de casi media hora (¿unos minutos?), el dichoso carro(una limo de muchos metros) apareció junto con unos fulanitos que abrían las puertas, pasaron todos en el siguiente orden: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George y Ginny, a Harry y a Ginny les toco ventana del auto, pero los "fulanitos abre puertas" tenían indicaciones de "desaparecer" a Ginny, pero como todo el mundo sabe que estos gorilones suelen ser medio descerebrados, habrieron las dos puertas, y salió Ginny del carro, sí, pero Harry también. Se llevaron a Ginny de vuelta al Moulin, pero no al salón de baile sino a una construcción que se ubicaba enfrente de éste, un ENORME elefante hindú daba la fachada a lo que era el cuarto de reuniones de Harold Zidler. 

Harry al salir del auto (y por el arrancón que se dió la limo) calló al suelo y a Hermione y a los Weasley no les dió tiempo de decir "Detenga el carro" pues ya casi habían cruzado la cuadra. Después del azotón que dió Harry al asfalto, miró como los gorilas se llevaban a Ginny, y como es el deber de todo protagonista de historias, se levanto y fue a "rescatarla". 

Al entrar de nueva cuenta al cabaret, a Harry lo tomaron unos señores muy "HappySSS" y lo invitaron a la mesa en la que estaban. 

Harry: No, no, gracias. Estoy buscando a una chica....   
Señor1: Ah, pues aquí hay muchas   
Harry: ¡No, no es eso!   
Señor2: Yosh conoshcoossszt a Chooooooo....hip....¿te laaaaaa presssssssentto?   
Harry (mirando a Cho quien estaba bailando):....eh...no, no, busco a una chica pelirroja, ¿la han visto?.   
Señor1: ¡A la que llevabamos cargando!   
Harry: ¡Sí, a ella!   
Señor2: Puessssshhhhhh, me ...hip.... pareceeeee quethc la llevalllllllon al uuuuulefante hindddddúúúúúúúúú   
Harry: ¿A dónde?   
Señor1: Al elefante, a la derecha saliendo del salón de baile y enfrentito....   
Harry: ¡Ah, gracias!   
Señor2: Peeeerrrro antesh ddde que teee vaayasshhh, tó-mate un tlaguito con nosotrosssss   
Harry: ¿Un qué?   
Señor1: Un vaso de Ajenjo.   
Harry: ¡no, gracias, se me hace tarde!   
Señor1: Uno y te dejamos ir   
Harry (mirando indeciso el vaso): ...bue...bueno. 

Harry James Potter bebió de un sólo trago todo el vaso y se retiro.... iba todo bien hasta que salió del salón y el aire le paso por la cara, entonces todo se le torno de estrellitas verdes que le parpadeaban por todos lados (osea que le afecto el trago), y de pronto todo se volvió música a su alrededor, los bohemios que celebraban en ese lugar, debajo del elefante hindú, cantaban sobre La Sinceridad, La Belleza, La Libertad y El Amor..... Harry escuchaba los cantos mientras veía que una pequeña figura salía de una de sus estrellas imaginarias, el estrella se volvía un pequeño cuerpecito de mujer con alas...lo peor de todo es que la figura hablaba....   
Cuerpecito salido de una estrella: ¡I'm the Green Fairy! 

  


_***Bohemios: Freedom, Beauty, Truth and Love_   
__ __

_Green Fairy y Bohemios: We are the children of the revolution, you won`t fool the_   
_children of the revolution_   
__ __

_Bohemios: Well you can bump and grind_   
_If it's good for your mind_   
_Well you can twist and shout___

_Let it all hang out_   
_But you won't fool the children of the revolution_   
_No you won't fool the children of the revolution_   
_No no no_   
__   
__ __

_Green Fairy: Children of the revolution_

(Sí, ya lo sé, una canción que no tiene nada que ver....) 

Green Fairy: Yo te ayudaré a rescatar a Ginny....¡vamos!   
Harry (aun afectado): .......sí....Ginny, vamos por ella..... (ya se le estaba olvidando :P) 

Subían por la pata izquerda trasera del elefante, la canción bohemia todavía se escuchaba.....   
  
  


_Bohemios: Well you can tear a plane_   
_In the falling rain_   
_I drive a Rolls Royce_   
_'Cos it's good for my voice___

_But you won't fool the children of the revolution_   
_No you won't fool the children of the revolution_   
_No no no___

_La-di-da *+*_   
__

  


Lograron entrar al ulefante,digo, al elefante en dónde la discución entre Harold Zidler y Ginny iba por acabar en asesinato (por parte de Ginny ¬¬). 

Harry: ¡Ginny!   
Ginny: ¡Harry!   
Harold: ¡Tú! ¿qué no te fueiste con los demás?   
Harry: Sí, me fui con los demás y lo que estas viendo ahora es sólo un holograma (vaya, se enojo :P).   
Green Fairy: Harry, dile que te llevas a Ginny...dile, dile   
Harry: Sí, sí , ahora le digo.   
Ginny: ¿Con quién hablas, Harry?   
Harry: ...con....ya vamonos, tenemos que caminar varias cuadras   
Harold: No, ¡No te vayas, Ginny!, mira, tengo un amigo que presentarte   
Ginny: Yo no quiero conocer a nadie   
Green Fairy: Harry, dile a Ginny que se lo cuente a quién más confianza le tenga   
Harry: Aja... Ginny, cuentaselo....eh (*Harry se da cuenta de lo que le iba a decir a la hermana Weasley)...nada. Vamonos, conozco una salida rápida de aquí.   
Ginny: Sí, vamonos.   
Harold: ¡No, esperen! 

Los chicos literalmente corrieron a la salida con Harold Zidler persiguiendolos, al abrir la puerta, el inversionista de Zidler estaba ahí, esperando conocer a la chica.   


_Continuara....._   


Nota de la autora: 

Ven que no son muy largos los capítulos, apenas y mueven los ojos y ya es un capítulo ^^', pero bueno, ya veré que hago con ese pequeño detalle.   
Y BUENO, PARA CERRAR ESTE EPISODIO, LES DIREMOS "HASTA LA VISTA" AL ESTILO POKÉMON (que miedo.....) 

y entonces díganos ¡¡¡¡¡QUIÉN ES ESTE POKÉMON!!!!! 

¡¡¡¡¡Se entregará un millón de cacahuates al que responda correctamente!!!!! 

Atte. _Clarice Lecter, lecter_clarice@hotmail.com___

_******______******______******______******______******______******_______

"Children of the Revolution"----Track 7, soundtrack Moulin Rouge 1 (Bono/Gavin Friday/Maurice Seezer ) 


	3. Harry Potter y el Moulin Rouge III

..::Harry Potter y el Moulin Rouge::..   


_Fanfic-Songfic3_

**..::This Story is About Love::..**

* * *

  
Harry y Ginny se toparon Draco, de quien nos enteramos era invercionista de Zidler, Malfoy se sorprendio al descubrir que la chica era una Weasley y que no iba sola, sino con Potter. 

Draco: ¡¡Tú!!   
Harry: ¿Yo?, ¡Tú!.   
Ginny: ¡Harry, ahí viene Zidler!   
Harry: ¡Adiós, Malfoy!   
Draco: ¡No van a ningún lado!   
Zidler: ¡Ella es la chica!-   
(Draco pone cara de "ya-me-di-cuenta")   


Harry hace a un lado a Draco y jalá a Ginny, llevándosela, pero ¡Oh sorpresa!, el aire fresco a tenido contacto de nuevo con Harry y a la vez con Green Fairy, de tal forma que si Potter estaba un poco "ido" y Green Fairy desatada, con la brisa nocturna se agravó más la situación. 

Green Fairy (Para este punto ya se habrán dado cuenta que Green Fairy sólo puede ser vista y escuchada por Harry): Harry, Ginny está corriendo muy despacio, Malfoy va a darnos alcanze, además él esta sacando su varita.   
Harry: ¿Y, qué hago?- Dijo el pobre, tratando de no perder la compostura que le quedaba.   
Ginny: ¿Dijiste algo, Harry?   
Harry: No, nada. ¿Podrías correr un poco más aprisa?   
Ginny: De hecho no, traigo estos zapatos que mamá me compró no sé dónde, y la verdad es que me los compró de un punto más pequeño, me aprietan.   
Green Fairy: ¡Harry, ahí viene!   
Harry: Sí , ya sé.   
Ginny: ¿Perdón?, ¿Ya sabías que me aprietan los zapatos?   
Harry: No, no, digo...   
Green Fairy: ¡Harry, no están avanzando, carga a Ginny!   
Harry: ¡Tienes Razón!   
Ginny: ¿En qué tengo razón?   
Harry: ¡Sostente fuerte!- y sin previo aviso la carga.   
Draco: ¡¡Potter!! ¡¡Vuelve aca!!   
Green Fairy: ¡¡Cuidado!! 

Green Fairy se puso frente al rayo que salió disparado de la varita de Malfoy, actuando como escudo invisible para Harry y Ginny, quién no se explicaba cómo podría haber sucedido tal cosa. Con todo estoy, Harry había olvidado todo con respecto a los efectos del vaso de Ajenjo (de todos los efectos excepto Green Fairy), siguieron corriendo hasta perder a Malfoy, por alguna extraña razón ¡Estaban huyendo de él!, ¡Y aun no sabían porqué!. 

Green Fairy: Ya esta bien, ya puedes dejar de correr, ya llegaste hasta Eiffel.   
Harry: ¿A dónde?   
Ginny: Vamonos a la pención, ¿no?   
Green Fairy: ¡Acaban de llegar a la Torre Eiffel!   
Harry: ¿Estamos en la Torre Eiffel?   
Ginny: ¡Ay sí, mira!¡Qué bonita!   
Green Fairy: ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!   
Harry: Bajandola- dijo muy quedo para que esta vez Ginny no se diera cuenta de su conversación con Green Fairy   
Green Fairy: ¡No la bajes!   
Harry: ¿Qué?   
Ginny: ¿Qué de qué?   
Green Fairy: Repite después de mí.   
Harry: No   
Ginny: ¿No qué?- se suelta de Harry completamente confundida, no sabía ni siquiera que estaba haciendo en ese lugar. 

Los efectos del Ajenjo aun estan presentes, así que Harry no puede dejar de escuchar al hada. 

Green Fairy: ¡Que repitas, que repitas, que repitas, que repitas, que repitas!- Harry asintió con el leve movimiento de cabeza. 

Green Fairy: _It's a little bit funny this feeling inside, I'm not one of those who can easily hide_   
Harry: _It's a little bit funny this feeling inside, I'm not one of those who can easily hide_   
Ginny: ¿Qué sentimiento?   
Harry puso cara de no entender   
Green Fairy: _My gift is my song_

Harry: ***_My gift is my song and this one's for you_   
_And you can tell everybody that this is your song_   
_It maybe quite simple but now that it's done_

De pronto el semblante de Ginny se torno rojo y sus ojos brillaron esperando la continuación de la estrofa. 

Harry: _Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_   
_That I put down in words, how wonderful life is_   
_Now you're in the world._

_I sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss_   
_Well some of these verses well they, they got me quite cross_   
_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_   
_It's for people like you that keep it turned on._

Ginny no sintió sus piernas, ni sus brazos, ni su cabeza, no sintió ninguna realidad más que la de su cara apunto de explotar. Harry intento controlarse, disculparse y hacer como si no hubiera dicho absolutamente nada, pero Green Fairy seguía dando saltos con frases como aquellas, por toda su cabeza, sus oídos, todo. 

Green Fairy: ¡Vamos, dilo!.... _So excuse_

Harry: _So excuse my forgetting, but these things I do_   
_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_   
_Anyway the thing is - what I really mean_   
_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_   
_It may be quite simply but now that it's done_   
_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_   
_That I put down in words *+*_

  
  


Ginny: How wonderful life is now you're in the world - dijo con voz apenas audible, para ella misma. 

Harry tomo más conciencia de sus actos y enrojeció. 

Harry: How wonderful life is now you're in the world...   
Green Fairy: ves, no era tan difícil   
Harry (susurrandole a Green Fairy):No quería decirlo. 

Ginny sonrió, prefirió no decir nada, comenzó a caminar en dirección a Montmartre, para Harry fue un alivió que ella no dijera nada, que no preguntara nada; la siguió. En la puerta de la pención esperaba sentada Hermione, preocupada, Fred y George gritaban los nombres de los desaparecido en las esquinas y Ron caminaba por la banqueta como desesperado.   


Malfoy y Zidler conversaban en la oficina del segundo, Malfoy le ordenó saber dónde se hospedaban Potter y Ginny y estuvo a punto de exigir una explicación de como es que Potter había salido ileso de su varita (estaba seguro que esta vez no fue su mala puntería), hasta que recordó que Zidler era muggle y por tanto, no respondería sus duda.   


Continuará.......   


Notas de la Autora: ¿Qué hará ahora Malfoy?, ¿Qué onda con Harry y Ginny?, ¿Harold Zidler se dará cuenta de que el servicio de Damas necesita una remodelación? (--- ah no!, esto no iba ahí). 

Ahora que nos quedan menos dudas y que no sé lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo de ..::Harry Potter y el Moulin Rouge::.. 

Y aquí esta la respuesta del capítulo anterior, de ¡¡¡QUIÉN ES ESTE POKÉMON!!! 

¡¡¡¡Sí, es Chucherotodekocatilovomon!!!! 

Gracias a todas las personas que participaron, por desgracia nadie pudo llevarse ese millón de cacahuates que recompensarían su intuición, ¡¡¡Nadie atinó!!!. 

(JAJAJAJAJA) 

Me despido, feliz no cumpleaños a todos   
Su amiga loca que no los quiere tanto como dice: 

_Clarice Lecter, lecter_clarice@hotmail.com_

******______******______******______******______****** 

_"Your Song"------- Track 6, Soundtrack Moulin Rouge 1 (Ewan McGregor)_   



	4. Harry Potter y el Moulin Rouge IV

..:: Harry Potter y el Moulin Rouge::..

**Fanfic-Songfic 4**__

_"Come what may"_   
_ó_   
_"Ron, Hermione, el escrito y la recamarera"___

* * *

  


Hermione: ¿Están bien?   
Ron: ¡¿Dónde se habían metido?!   
George: ¡De tanto gritarles ya nos quedamos afónicos ^^!   
Fred: ¿Qué paso? ¡¿Cómo se salieron del auto?!o_O?   
Ginny: No sé, no sé, no sé y estabamos huyendo de Malfoy y fuimos a dar a la Torre Eiffel y....   
George: ¿Qué?- preguntó con el tono más incrédulo del mundo, cómo podía ser, su hermanita era la persona más centrada (después de Hermione) y santa (la reencarnación de la madre Teresa).   
Fred: ¡No, ya en serio!- dijo en tono de broma- ¿Dónde estuvieron?   
Harry: A Ginny se le olvido uno de sus prendedores en el salón y mi lado donde estaba la puerta del auto se abrió y me caí y luego la ví a ella y la acompañe a recoger su prendedor y luego tratamos de venirnos en un taxi pero el taxi nos dejó en un lugar que no era y me dí cuenta de que se me acabó el dinero y nos tuvimos que regresar caminando- dijo, con un tono quebrado que hacía la voz de harry más nerviosa de lo que él estaba, pero sus amigos no le dieron importancia y no cuestionaron la respuesta ilógica del muchacho. 

Harry se tambaleó por el efecto del ajenjo y de la caminata, Ginny bostezó y Hermione la acompañó a dentro de la pención, todos los Weasley se calmaron y entraron también a la pención. 

Al entrar se encontraron con la dueña y con una muchacha que parecía haber puesto ella misma la explendida mesa que se encontraba a su costado izquierdo. Las mujeres los invitaron a tomar algo antes de acostarse, ya era de madrugada y aun así las mujeres esperaron a que todos estuvieran "en casa". Les ofrecieron un poco de leche, pan, mermeladas de varios sabores, en fin, los Weasley, Hermione y Harry se dieron gusto antes de ir a la cama.   


La mañana llegó, en la recamara de Hermione y Ginny Granger ya estaba levantada, bañada y arreglada, guardando su pijama en la maletita que había comprado antes de saber que iba a salir de vacaciones, "por si acaso" pensó. 

Ginny abrió los ojos y se levantó rápidamente. 

Ginny: ¡Se me hizo tarde!   
Hermione: No, los chicos siguen dormidos creo ^^- a este comentarió Ginny también sonrió   
Ginny: ¿Qué hora es?   
Hermione: Como las diez.   


En la recamara de enfrente.   


Ron: ¿Harry?   
Harry: ....uhm...   
Ron: Tengo mucha hambre, te espero allá abajo.   
Harry: ....ujum...   
George: ¡Quítate, Ron!, en nuestra habitación no hay baño, tengo que ir al de aquí afuerita.   
Ron: ¡Pásale del otro lado!   
George: Fred esta acostado todavía.   
Ron: Pues brincalo   
George: Esque esta habitación está muy pequeña   
Ron: Bueno, ya me quite. Pásale.   
George: Fred, te espero abajo.   
Fred: George, ¿Me prestas tu almohada?   
George: Sí, pero no la babees ( :P jeje)   


Después de unos minutos, Harry y Fred eran los únicos en la habitación, dormiditos.   
¡Pero adivinen quién apareció en ese momento!   


Green Fairy: ¡Harry, no seas flojo, ya levantate!   
Harry:....ujum...   
Green Fairy: ¡Pero ya!   
Harry:....ujum...   


Green Fairy se apartó del lado de Harry, buscó algo en sus alas y luego puso ese algo enfrente de la nariz de Harry, eran polvos, algo con el efecto de la pimienta. 

Harry: ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHÚ!!   
Fred: shss....zzzzz.....zzzzaluddd...zzzzz......   
Green Fairy: Ya, ¿despierto?, bueno. 

Harry se levanto "muy a fuerzas", se vistió y bajó a desayunar. 

En el Comedor. 

Ginny: ¿Me pasas la mermelada, Hermione?   
Hermione: Sí, ten...   
Ron: Harry, dame la leche por favor ^^   
Harry: ....ujum.....-Este chico estaba en la estapa aquella que varios conocen como: "Estoy más crudo que un apio del mercado"..... es decir, "la cruz le pesa".   
George: jeje, no hables tanto Harry. Una vez un amigo, de Fred y mió, se le ocurrió tomarse todo el licor que tenía su padre en la casa.... creo que aun sigue contestando a todo con un "ujum". 

En la habitación , alguien tocaba la puerta. Fred se estaba vistiendo. 

Fred: ¿Quién?   
Persona: Vengo a recoger la recamara.   
Fred (ya vestido): Ah, pasa   
Persona: Gracias. 

Era la chica de la noche pasada, empezó a recoger las almohadas y sábanas del suelo, las dobló... 

Fred: Gracias a ti. ¿Siguen los chicos ahí abajo?   
Chica: Sí, te estan esperando.   
Fred: Ah... gracias...este, ¿Eres?   
Chica: Isis.   
Fred: Bueno... nos vemos luego, Isis. 

Fred salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras corriendo para alcanzar a sus amigos. 

En la recamara Isis seguía arreglando hasta toparse con un papel que llamó su atención..... leyó.... 

_Never knew I could feel like this_   
_Like I've never seen the sky before_   
_I want to vanish inside your kiss_   


Sabía de quién era esa letra, la había visto en el libro de registros de la pención, era de un chico llamado Ronald Weasley.   


_Every day I love more and more_   
_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_   
_Telling me to give you everything_   
_Seasons may change, winter to spring_   
_But I love you until the end of time ...._   


Siguió leyendo un poco más. Después guardó aquel papel en su delantal para poder seguir recogiendo. Terminó con aquella habitación y siguió con la de enfrente, se sorprendió al ver las camas tendidas (impecable la cama en la cual dormía Hermione) y decidió sólo sacudir los muebles.... tiró un pequeño florero debajo de la cama, se agachó y cómo todos esperan, se le cayó el escrito de Ron, en la cama de HERMIONE ^^ 

En el corredor de la pención. 

Ginny: ¡¡Se me olvido mi vari..... mi prendedor!!- no termino la palabra pues recordó que ahí estaba la Señora, dueña de la pención, una muggle.   
Hermione: Yo voy por ella...   


Y lógico, al llegar a la recamara se encontró con la "carta" de Ron..... 

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_   
_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_   
_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_   
_It all revolves around you_

Claro que reconocía esa letra, por supuesto que no sabía que hacer.... 

_And there's no mountain too high_   
_No river too wide_   
_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_   
_Storm clouds may gather_   
_And stars may collide_   
_But I love you_   
_until the end of time_   
_come what may, come what may_   
_I will love you..._

Hermione dió un suspiro y guardó el escrito en la bolsa de su pantalón.   
  
  
  


~*~*~*~* En Otro Lugar *~*~*~*~ 

Cho: En Verdad, Zidler.   
Harold Zidler: ¿Estás segura?, estamos a punto de...   
Cho: Sí, estoy segura, me siento muy mal, mira mi tobillo, esta hinchado.   
Zidler: Bueno, dulce Cho, buscaremos un reemplazo para que te recuperes.   
Cho: Para la obra también buscalo. No pienso salir agotada en una obra teatral.   
Zidler: No te preocupes, lo buscaré.   


_Continuara.....___

Nota de la autora: 

Bue... yo nunca dije que esta historia iba a estar igualita a la película de Moulin Rouge :P 

Pero en fin, ¿quién será el reemplazo de Cho en la obra?, ¿Dónde quedo Draco?, ¿Qué hará Hermione con el escrito de Ron?, ¿Qué le dirá Ron?, ¿Qué pasará con la cruda de Harry?, ¿Qué le dirá Ginny cuando tenga que hablar de lo que paso en la Torre?, ¿Alguién de ustedes sabe dónde carambas dejé mi peluche de P-Chan?, ¡¡No se pierdan el próximísimo capítulo de Harry Potter y el Moulin Rouge!! 

(¡¡INSISTO, BUSQUEMOS A UN BUEN FUMIGADOR PARA HACER ALGO CON ESAS SERPIENTES DE ....!!...perdón, me deje llevar, no quise ofender a nadie ^^) 

Para todo lo que quieran comunicar, quejas, super-quejas, super-mega-quejas, super-hiper-mega-quejas, sugerencias, chocolatitos, recaditos, notas en general, propuestas de matrimonio, propuestas de enviudo, propuestas que tengan que ver con un viaje gratis a Europa, juguetes, snitchs perdidas, comics perdidos, etc.... 

mandalo a : _ lecter_clarice@hotmail.com_

Atte. _Clarice "la bruja" Lecter._


	5. Harry Potter y el Moulin Rouge V

...:::Harry Potter y _El Moulin Rouge_:::...   


**Songfic-Fanfic 5**   
  


_Título 1:"La Calabacita"_

_Título 2: "Spectacular, Spectacular"_

* * *

  
  
  
  
  


George, Fred, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Harry caminaban por uno de los puentes de París (creo que el puente por el cual pasaban era el de "Alejandro Tercero" o algo así), sin prisas, tomando fotos...correción, Hermione y Harry tomaban fotos, los Weasley INTENTABAN tomar fotos (^^' no sabían usar la cámara). En fin, que para no hacer el cuento largo, y después de varios rollos para cámaras gastados y comprados [¡Esé es un consejo de la autora!, compren muchos rollos para su(s) cámara (s) cuando salgan a turistear por el mundo, porque luego es un verdadero lío estar comprandolos allá a dónde vayan] terminaron cansados por sólo pasear...   
  


Tuvieron que sentarse en el cesped con vista al frente a la Torre de Gustavo Eiffel, estaban verdaderamente cansados, y cuatro de ellos se habían pasado toda la mañana esquivando miradas o cuestionando con ellas. Ron no tenía ni la más remota idea del porqué Hermione lo miraba de esa manera tan interrogante e intentaba saber de la manera más sutil si escribía algún tipo de diario o mínimo si le gustaba escribir, a lo que Ron obviamente contestó que eso de escribir diarios era sólo para chicas y que además era muy tonto. Entre tanto Harry no sabía si mirar a Ginny y si lo hacía no era lo suficientemente valiente para contestarle la sonrisa..... y a todo esto, George ya estaba captando la situación de sus hermanos menores.   
  


Se les voló el cansancio y sin otro motivo más que el de armar alboroto, se veían de nuevo caminando por las calles entre "cafés" y tiendas de ropa muggle. Una propaganda llamó la atención de Fred. 

  
**_¡Spectacular, Spectacula!_**

*Eres chica   
*Sabes cantar y bailar   
* Te gustaría participar en una obra de teatro 

¡¿Qué esperas?!, ve a las audiciones que se llevarán acabo   
en las instalaciones del **_Moulin Rouge_**   
de seis a ocho p.m. 

Fred: Ah que bueno... porque ni soy chica y ni sé bailar cómo francés.   
George: Ehaaa.... Ginny, tal vez te gustaría participar   
Fred: Cantas bien en la regadera!   
George: Y no necesitarías bailar, te cargarían y ya!   
Ginny: ¡No es gracioso!   
Ron: De todas formas tenemos que ir, ustedes prometieron a Zidler que iríamos toda la semana...   
Harry: Y si seguimos así, le prometeran visitarlo todo lo que nos resta de vacaciones...   
Fred: ^o^ a mi no me importaría ir todas las noches que nos restan   
Hermione: Pues irán solos, Ginny y yo no pondrémos un pie en ese lugar.... de nuevo.   
Ginny: Y ya que van a ir, ¿podrían traerme uno de mis aretes?, se me calló cuando estabamos siendo persegggg....-Ginny recordó que ella y Harry no habían dicho a los demás que lo de Draco y por consecuente, tampoco lo que paso en la Torre Eiffel.   
Fred: oohmmm.... lo voy pensar... que tal si no me da tiempo de andar buscando un arete.   
Ron: ¡Qué es eso?!   
Harry: Lo llamamos embotellamiento....   
Hermione: Tráfico...   
Harry: Y va para largo...   
  


* ~En la oficina de Harold Zidler~* 

Zidler: ¡¡La obra estrena dentro de semaña y media y no temenos a la actriz principal!!   
Malfoy: Aja...primero que nada, siéntese, se ve patético caminando de una pared a otra con su cara a punto de explotar.... ya encontrará a su actriz.- En ese momento Zidler tomó asiento y se inclinó a la silla frente a el ocupada por Draco.   
Zidler: Sí... me llevará mucho esfuerzo encontrarla.... a menos que usted me recomiende a alguién....   
  


*~En un Café~* (Después de dos horas en la cuales lograron salir del "embotellamiento")   
George: Ginny, ¿Y cómo es el arete que no pienso buscar?   
Ginny: Tiene forma de flor y una piedrita roja en medio.   
Fred: ¿Qué no son los que te compró mi papá cuando tenías cinco años?   
Ginny: Esos justamente..   
Ron: ¿Qué harán ustedes en la noche?   
Hermione: Visitar la ciudad, ver la ciudad iluminada, por eso llaman a París la ciudad Luz   
Harry: No estoy muy seguro de querer ir...-obvio, con todo lo que la ha pasado.   
Ron: Anda, la pasaremos bien, además podrás ver a Cho.-Con este comentario se le apagaron los ojos a Ginny.   
Harry: No estoy seguro de querer ver a Cho... de hecho no me interesa verla...-Y más veloz que el correcaminos, Ginny se puso contenta de nuevo. 

Alguien se acercó a su mesa y brindó un "Hola". 

Fred:¡Hola!   
Hermione: ¡Hola, Angelina!   
Todos los demás: ¡Hola! 

Y mejor que la iluminación de París de noche, fueron los ojos de Fred. 

Angelina: ¿Y qué están haciendo aquí?   
Fred: Paseamos   
Ron: Bueno, Fred, si quieres los dejamos solos para que hablen más a gusto.- Angelina se sonrojó.   
Hermione: ¿Tú también andas de paseo?   
Angelina: Sí, la verdad es que estoy pensando audicionar para la obra de _"Spectacular, Spectacular"_   
Harry, George, Fred, Ginny, Ron y Hermione: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!!!   
Angelina: ¡Eso!, y no vengo sola, Katie Bell también audicionará   
George: ¿Katie Bell?...y ¿Dónde está?   
Katie Bell: ¡Aquí!- dijo esta chica, ¿de dónde salió?   
George: ¿De dónde saliste?   
Ron:... al parecer, detrás de ti.   
Harry: ¿Tú también audicionarás, Katie Bell?   
Katie Bell: Bueno... sí, de hecho no soy muy buena cantando pero Angelina no quería venir sola así es cómo si nada más la acompañara. 

Siguieron con su platica hasta tarde y después decidieron ir todos juntos a ver las audiciones de las chicas. (Sé que Fred y George no se lo perderían por nada). 

Eran las siete con treinta y Harry, Ron, George, Fred, Ginny, Hermione, Angelina, y Katie Bell (bbuuff!!! son muchos chicos, acabaré por decir nada más "todos") llegaron y tomaron dos turnos para Katie y Angelina. 

Zidler: ¡La siguiete!...-Cual fue la sorpresa de Zidler y de sus acompañantes (Draco Malfoy y Cho Chang) al ver entrar a las siguientes aspirantes con sus amigos.- ¿Ustedes?   
Fred: Sí, nosotros, ¿no se alegra?   
Zidler: ehm, sí, sí, ¿quién de usted audicionará?.   
Katie Bell y Angelina: Nosotras.   
Zidler: Bien, bien. Empiecen cantando una estrofa de lo siguiente.- Zidler les proporcionó una hoja.   


  


Angelina: ***_The hills are alive_   
Katie Bell_: with the sound of music.... _*~* 

  
  


Mientras Angelina y Katie Bell entonaban, Malfoy se acercaba a Zidler para susurrarle. 

Draco: La quiero a ella en el papel principal.   
Zidler: ¿A cuál de las dos?   
Draco: A ninguna de ellas, quiero a la chica pelirroja.   
Zidler: ¿La de ayer?   
Draco: A ella.   
Zidler: .... Si usted insiste.   
Draco: Insisto. Platique con ella, cantele, baile, haga todo lo que tenga que hacer para convencerla. 

Zidler se paró de la silla y dijo: 

Zidler: Estuvieron muy bien chicas, pero el puesto principal ya ha sido ocupado, ustedes pueden ser secundarias. ¿Aceptarían? =)   
Angelina y Katie Bell se miraron una a la otra...: ¡Sí!   


Zidler dió unos pasos hacía Ginny.   
Zidler: Tú, calabacita, ¿quisieras ser la actriz principal?   
Ginny: No que el puesto ya estaba ocupado.   
Zidler: Sí, lo está por ti.   
Ginny: ¿Qué se tiene que hacer?... no, yo no quiero salir en ninguna obra, muchas gracias.   
Zidler: Yo te puedo decir de que se trata la obra....será: 

[Efectos para "ambientizar" la escena, suena una introducción de piano y Zidler comienza a cantar] 

**Zidler: *****_Spectacular, Spectacular_   
_No words in the vernacular_   
_Can describe this great event_   
_You'll be dumb with wonderment_   
_Returns are fixed at ten percent_   
_You must agree, that's excellent_   
_And on top of your fee_

[Cho Chang y algunos del staff se le unen a la canción,   
mientras que Malfoy, Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione,   
Katie Bell y Angelina, se sientan a ver el espectaculo] 

**Zidler, Cho y Staff:**   
_You'll be involved artisticly___

_Chorus:_   
_So exciting_   
_The audience will stop and cheer_   
_So delighting_   
_It will run for fifty years_   
_So exciting_   
_The audience will stop and cheer_   
_So delighting_   
_It will run for fifty years_   
_Elephants!_   
_Arabians!_   
_India!_   
_and courtesans!_   
_Acrobats!_   
_and juggling bears!_   
_exotic girls!_   
_fire eaters!_   
_and contortionists_   
_Intrigue, danger, and romance_   
_Electric lights, machinery_   
_Oh the electricity!_   


[Zidler y el Staff empiezan a bailar haciendo   
movientos con las manos formando circulos] 

_So exciting_   
_The audience will stop and cheer_   
_So delighting_   
_It will run for fifty years_   
_So exciting_   
_The audience will stop and cheer_   
_So delighting_   
_It will run for fifty years_

[Zidler esta empezando a converncer a Ginny] 

_Spectacular, Spectacular_   
_No words in the vernacular_   
_Can describe this great event_   
_You'll be dumb with wonderment_   
_The hills are alive, with the sound of music_   
_So exciting_   
_The audience will stop and cheer_   
_So delighting_   
_It will run for fifty years_   
_So exciting_   
_The audience will stop and cheer_   
_So delighting_   
_It will run for fifty years_

**Ginny: **"Yes, but what happens in the end?" 

**Un bailarín del elenco:**   
_The courtesan and sitarman_   
_are pulled apart by an evil plan_

**Cho Chang:**   
_But in the end she hears his song_

**Bailarín:**   
_And they're love is just too strong_

**Zidler, Cho y Staff:**   
_So exciting_   
_The audience will stop and cheer_   
_So delighting_   
_It will run for fifty years_

**Bailarín** [Quién ya ha comenzado a dramatizar   
lo que esta cantando]:   
_The sitar plays secret song_   
_helps defeat the evil one_   
_Though the tower of thrills and riddles_   
_but it's all to no avail._

**Zidler** [Quién se puso una toalla en la cabeza simulando   
un turbante de Maharaja]:   
"I am the evil maharaja   
You will not bestow me " 

**Zidler, Cho y el Staff:**   
_So exciting_   
_Will make them laugh, will make them cry_   
_So delighting_

**Malfoy:**   
"And in the end should someone die? " 

**Zidler, Cho y Staff:**   
_So exciting_   
_The audience will stop and cheer_   
_So delighting_   
_It will run for fifty years*+*_

Ginny: ...Bueno... en general, me gusta la idea. 

Malfoy sonrió de la única manera en la que sabe hacerlo, siniestramente. 

_Continuará......_   


Notas de la Autora:   
UFF... la canción de Spectacular, Spectacular esta muy larga, pero mínimo ya hicieron su aparición dos personajes más ^^ Angelina y Katie Bell.... ¿Qué pasará ahora que Ginny ha aceptado el papel?, ¿Qué tramará Draco?, ¿Dejarán que Ginny participe en la obra?, ¿Qué le dirá Hermione a Ron sobre el escrito que encotró?, ¿Qué dice el ex-presidente Luis Echeverria sobre la matanza del 68? (cuestion mexicana), ¿Por qué E.T. no decía otra cosa más que "mi", "llamar", "casa"? (cuestion mundial), ¡estas y otras respuestas, sólo en los próximos capítulos de Harry Potter y el Moulin Rouge!. 

(Lo que hacemos para mantener la audiencia) 

Me despido.   
Atte. _Clarice Lecter_.   
**_lecter_clarice@hotmail.com_**

**_*~*~*~*~*_**   
Spectacular, Spectacular----Track 04, Moulin Rouge disco 2. (Roxborough/MacGregor/Kidman/Leguiziamo/Cast) 


	6. Harry Potter y el Moulin Rouge VI

...:::Harry Potter y _el Moulin Rouge_:::...   


**Fanfic-Songfic 6**   
  


_Título 1: "Ron (el calabacito) y Hermione, parte 2"_   
_Título 2:"One day I'll fly Away"_   
_Título 3: "M.D., el observador"_

  
  


* * *

  


Zidler: ¡Qué bueno, Calabacita!, los ensayos serán de diez de la mañana a 3 de la tarde y luego de seis a ocho y media.   
Hermione (con cara de pocos amigos): Le advierto que Ginny no vendrá sola a los ensayos.   
Zidler: No claro... pueden acompañarla.- Dicho esto, Draco le lanzó una mirada de "pienso sacarte los intestinos con mis propias manos" , claro que no quería tener ahí a todos los amiguitos de Potter por más de cinco horas, exceptuando a Ginny. 

Draco se retiró, sin mirar siquiera a los chicos, les dió la espalda y camino derecho a la salida principal. 

Después de haber dejado el Moulin Rouge, Malfoy se disponía a cambiarse de ropa y mandar unas cuantas lechuzas, por supuesto no tenía planeado salir a caminar por el París muggle, quién sabe que clase de gente sería esa, quién sabe que tipo de germenes le contagiarían, sabrá Dios con que Sangre Sucia tendría que cruzar pasos...no, jamás saldría al París muggle, le tenía un verdadero pavor. 

Una vez puesta su túnica digna de un Sangre Limpia (estoy escribiendo como si fuera una Slytherin, perdón mis amigos Gryffindor, pero es para darle drama a la historia [porque me la he pasado dandole las vueltas divagadas a esta historia, ya es hora de aplastar cabeza...ah, no!...bue...])....me quede en...ah, sí! : Una vez puesta su túnica digna de un Sangre Limpia y su traer su varita en mano todo el tiempo que pudiera, ya que no podía hacerlo en público (¡¡Rayos, que raro se escucho lo anterior!!)... este, magia, magia, olviden eso del público, ya me divague de nueva cuenta.... cómo sea, el punto es que a Draco le hacía falta sentirse mago de nuevo (¡¡¡¡Y dale con mis párrafos raros, mejor me paso a lo que sigue!!!!). 

Mandó una carta a su madre (sí, la mujer esa que huele mierda cuando Draco ta' cerca), también mandó una carta a Goyle y otra Crabbe explicandoles que su venganza iba de lo mejor y presumiendoles que estaba solo con su servidumbre (como unos tres elfos domésticos) en una lujosa casa en París. Obviamente de nada le servía estar en París sino pensaba dejar la casa solo por temor a mezclarse con muggles. Tampoco les había dicho a ninguno de sus "amigos" (gorilas guardaespaldas) su nueva afición por la menor de los Weasley.   


Dejemos por un rato a Malfoy.   


*~* En el Moulin Rouge, Granger y Weasley (ya saben a que Weasley me refiero)*~* 

Hermione: Ron, hoy en la mañana....pues, verás... me encontré con algo... estaba en mi cama, ¿tú lo dejaste ahí?   
Ron: No, ¿qué te encontraste?   
Hermione: Ron, es tu letra!   
Ron: ¡No sé de que hablas!   
Hermione sacó el papel: Hablo de esto.- A Ron se le pusieron los ojos como platos para luego dar paso a que su cara se pusiera como todos los colores del arco iris.   
Ron: ¿Dónde dices que lo encontraste?   
Hermione: Sobre mi cama   
Ron: ¿Cómo?   
Hermione: Que sobre mi cama   
Ron: Sí, sí te escuche!   
Hermione: Entonces?.- Lo mismo se preguntaba Ron, "¿entonces?", se lo decía o.... se lo decía, no quedaba más opción.   
Ron: Sí, yo escribí eso, pero no se supone que debiera estar en tu cama.   
Hermione: ¿Entonces en la cama de quién?.- A Ron se le venía el mundo encima, había equivocado las palabras, por enécima vez en los últimos cinco minutos.   
Ron: No, no, no es eso. Es que todavía no esta terminado, necesito terminarlo.....-digo este pelirrojo, estirando la mano para alcanzar el papel.   
Hermione: No te lo daré.   
Ron: ¿Por qué?, ¡Es mío, devuélmenlo!   
Hermione: No, me gusta, me lo quedaré.- Ron dejó de pensar lo que quería decir y se le fueron las palabras.   
Ron: ¡Pues quédatelo, que de todas formas era para ti!.- después de esa frase, hubo un silencio sepulcral, Ron volvió a ponerse de todos los colores habidos y por haber y Hermione ni parpadear podía.   
Hermione: Entonces, ¿puedo quedarme con él?.   
Ron:.....eh...sss...ssí. 

Sin el menor aviso, Zidler llego por detrás de Hermione y leyó algo del escrito. 

Zidler:_ Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place, Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste, It all revolves around you _, ¡Es perfecto para Spectacular, Spectacular!, ¿quién lo escribió?.... seguramente tú, amigo, se te ve el la cara de bohemio (sinceramente, Ron de lo único que tenía cara en ese momento era de espanto), ¡Tú escribirás Spectacular, Spectacular!.- Sin dar oportunidad de que Ron reaccionará, lo tomó por los hombros y lo plantó frente a unos papeles y plumas. Y de esta manera, Spectacular, Spectacular tuvo su nuevo escritor, lo único malo es que el escritor no tenía idea de cómo iba a escribir una obra teatral completa y mucho menos que ahora Hermione ya sabía acerca de sus escritos... y aun peor, ya sabía que eran para ella... así que qué más daba escribirle unas cuantas estrofas más, escribiría Spectacular, Spectacular, pensando en la chica Granger, aunque Ginny actuara su papel...y...¡Es cierto! ¿quién actuaría junto a Ginny como estelar?. 

En la cena, con sus hermanos, Hermione, Katie Bell, Angelina y Harry en la mesa, comenzó a escribir algunas frases que se convirtieron en una canción que según el, debería de ser interpretada por Ginny. Una vez terminada, se la dió a Ginny, esa misma noche para que la empezara a memorizar y cantar. 

**One Day I'll Fly Away**

**Ginny: *****_I follow the night_   
_Can't stand the light_   
_When will I begin_   
_To live again?_

Ginny empezó a entonar la canción mientras todos la miraban, mientras Harry comenzaba a susurrar algo para sí mismo. 

**Ginny: **_One day I'll fly away_   
_Leave all this to yesterday_   
_What more could your love do for me?_   
_When will love be through with me?_   
_Why live life from dream to dream?_   
_And dread the day when dreaming ends_

**Harry: **"How wonderful life is now you're in the world" 

**Ginny:** _One day I'll fly away_   
_Leave all this to yesterday_   
_Why live life from dream to dream?_   
_And dread the day when dreaming ends_   
_One day I'll fly away_   
_Fly, fly_   
_Away *+*_

Acabada la canción, todos aplaudieron entre bromas, no era que Ginny cantará mal, lo chistoso es que Ron lo había escrito.   


Llegó el nuevo día y con él .... 

Ginny: ¡Ya se me hizo tarde!   
Hermione: ¡Esperanos, Ginny, te acompañamos!   
Ron: ¿Ya te aprendiste la canción?   
Ginny: Sí, bueno... ya casi.   
Harry: Ron, no me dijiste porque tenías que venir a fuerzas.   
Ron: Es que Zidler me reclutó como su nuevo escritor.   
Harry: ¿Escritor?   
Fred y George: ¡¡¡¿ESCRITOR?!!!   
Fred: ¡Ese tal Zidler quiere terminar en la banca rota!   
George: ¡Más bien, ya estará en la banca rota, para contratar a Ron!   
Katie Bell: Yo no lo creo así, si Ron escribe todo como lo hizo con la canción de ayer en la noche, todo saldrá bien.   
Angelina: Nada más hay que cuidar que no se te vaya la inspiración.- al decir la palabra "insipiración", Angelina volteó la mirada a Hermione. 

*~*Ya en el Moulin Rouge*~* (Estos chicos se la han pasado ahí, a pesar de que hay tantas cosas por vistar en París) 

Zidler: Vamos, vamos, pasen, Ginny, ve con la costurera para que te tome las medidas, las otras dos chicas bailarinas, vayan con los demás para que les muestren la coreografía, y ....¡aja, tú, mi chico listo!, muestrame lo que tienes escrito.- Este hombre ya que quería que le tuviera la obra completa, bueno, casi... en una sola noche. 

Ron: Nada más tengo otras dos canciones.   
Zidler: ¡¡¿Dos solamente?!!   
Hermione: ¡¡Tres!!.... Ron lleva dos canciones y el tema principal.   
Zidler: Ah, siendo así, esta bien. Muy bien, calabacito.- Zidler se fue y lo dejó en paz por un buen rato.   
Ron: ¡Hermione, me quieres decir de dónde voy a sacar ese tema prinicipal que dijiste!- Hermione sacó el escrito que por casualidad fue a dar a su cama.   
Hermione: De aquí lo sacarás, este será tu tema principal. 

Fred: Harry, ¿Para dónde fueron Angelina y Katie?   
George: Katie Bell, por favor...   
Fred: Uy sí... Katie Beeeeeeeeeeeeeell.   
Harry: Estan del otro lado del salón , ensayando.   
Fred: Bueeeeeeeeeno, adiós!   
George: AAAAAAdiós, Harry. 

Y Harry se quedo solito de repente, todos tenían cosas que hacer: Fred y George tenían que ver a Angelina y a Katie Bell ensayar, Hermione estaría ayudando a Ron con la ortografía de su obra, y Ginny estaba entretenida con la costurera. Se aburrió de mirar para todo lados hasta ver a Ginny salir de con la costurera, fue con ella y Zidler los tomo por sorpresa   
(como suele hacer este hombre). 

Zidler: Bueno, ahora te mostraré tu camerino, calabacita. 

Zidler los condujo hasta el "camerino" de Ginny, un cuarto grande con vestidor y telas por todos lados, un tocador, un sillón y una mesita con unas flores encima. 

Ginny: Mira!, me las dejarían porque soy la nueva actriz?   
Harry: No sé, ¿tiene tarjeta?- esto que pregunto lo hizo inconcientemente, estaba seguro de que él no las había mandado y que seguramente si tenían tarjeta, fuera quién fuese el sujeto que le mando las flores a Ginny, quedaría muerto por asesitnato.   
Ginny: Sí, sí tienen...   


Espero las cuides, me daré cuanta si no lo haces. 

Atte._M.D. El Observador._   


El recado estaba escrito a máquina, a excepción de la firma, que parecía más hecha por una pluma de las que usaban en el colegio, que en una pluma de tinta muggle. 

Harry: Pues definitivamente no son por parte del Staff.   
Ginny: ¿"El observador"?   
  


_Continuará...._

Notas de la autora: 

Eso fue todo por hoy, ya me canse de ver el monitor y cómo nadie me manda mails últimamente T_T.... ya me voy, nos vemos luego ^^ 

Lo del observador, no fue intencional, al final de este capítulo me vino a la mente la peli del chico que sale en Matrix... ¿Cómo se llamaba?. 

Quejas, super-quejas, super-mega-quejas, comentarios, recordatorios del 10 de mayo, recordatorios para toda mi familia, recaditos, libros perdidos, p-chan perdido, discos, chocolates, vampiros perdidos, elfos perdidos, elfos de ojos grises (^o^), etc.....a:   
**_lecter_clarice@hotmail.com_**

**_Atte. Clarice Lecter_**.   


*~*~*~*~*~*   
"One Day I'll Fly away"---- track 8, moulin Rouge disco 1 (Nicole Kidman)   
  
  
  



	7. Harry Potter y el Moulin Rouge VII

...:::Harry Potter y el _Moulin Rouge_:::... 

**Fanfic-Songfic 7**   
**** __

_Título 1: "It's a little bit funny " (Es algo gracioso)_   
_Título 2: " El estelar junto a Ginny"_   
_Título 3: "Your Song" (Tu canción)_   
__

* * *

Zidler: Muy bien!, coro!, bailarines!, Calabacita!, todos.... y UNO, DOS, TRES! 

Ginny: ***_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_   
_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_   
_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_   
_It all revolves ---_

Ginny: Momento!, ¿cómo quieren que cante cuando no sé todavía quien es mi acompañante?   
Zidler: o_o tienes razón... ah!, mira!, ahí viene tu protagonista!   
Todos los ahí presentes: ¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!! ¡¡¡¿ÉL?!!!   
Draco: No les pregunté si les agrada o no.   
Hermione: ¿Tú?   
Draco: Yo: Sagre Limpia, ¿y tú, Granger?   
Ginny: Pero.....¿TTUUUUÚ?   
Ron: ¡Yo no voy a escribir nada para que lo cante este pedazo de ****** (censurado)!   
Draco: ¡Yo no te lo estoy pidiendo, Weasley!   
Zidler: ¡Tómenlo con calma!, Ron... calabacito... vete a tu oficina nueva para que concentres y puedas escribir más a gusto.   
Draco: Sí, calabacito... ándale, vete a escribir mis diálogos.- A este comentario Ron se abalanzó sobre Malfoy... pero fueron separados por Fred y George.   
Angelina: Malfoy, porque mejor no te vas a cantar tus líneas y dejas en paz a Ron   
Zidler: Señor Malfoy, acompañeme para darle su diálogo escrito. 

Después de un rato de batallas de miradas (¿batallas? La segunda guerra mundial es un juego a semejanza!!!!), se decidieron volver a comenzar el ensayo. 

**Draco:** ***_Never knew I could feel like this_   
_Like I've never seen the sky before_   
_I want to vanish inside your kiss_   
_Every day I love more and more_   
_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_   
_Telling me to give you everything_   
_Seasons may change, winter to spring_   
_But I love you until the end of time_   
_Chorus:_   
_Come what may_   
_Come what may_   
_I will love you until my dying day___

**Draco y Ginny:**   
_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_   
_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_   
_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste___

**_Ginny:_**   
_It all revolves around you___

**Draco y Ginny:**   
_And there's no mountain too high_   
_No river too wide_   
_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_   
_Storm clouds may gather_   
_And stars may collide_   
_But I love you (I love you) until the end of time_   
_Chorus_   
_Oh, come what may, come what may_   
_I will love you, I will love you_   
_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_   
_Chorus_

  


Zidler: Bien, ya saben la canción Principal, ahora la historia se desarrolla de la siguiente manera....Ron, ¿Cuál es la historia con exactitud?   
Ron: Bueno, en un principio la cortesana (Ginny) fue dispuesta para casarse con el Malvado Maharaja (Zidler) para que no destruyera su aldea, pero la noche en que la cortesana conociera al Maharaja, ésta se confunde y en vez de al Maharaja conoce al sitarísta (¿Malfoy?), de quién se enamora, después de eso, ellos planean dejar en secreto su "amor" para que el Maharaja no se de cuenta.... al final el Maharaja se da cuenta y manda aislar al sitarísta. El día de la boda entre el Maharaja y la cortesana, aparece el sitarísta enojado y lleno de celos y dice algo cómo "Gracias por curarme de mi ridícula obsesión con el amor".... y el final-final todavía no lo sé....   
Todos los demás: ¿Todo eso piensas poner?!!!!   
George: ¡No creo que acabes de escribirlo!   
Fred: Sí lo acabará, aprox. como en el año 2009   
George: Sí, después de la segunda venida de Cristo.   
Ron : ¡Bueno, ya ¿no?!   
Harry: bueeeno.... tal vez si todos de ayudamos, lograrias acabar pronto.   
Ron: T_T gracias por su apoyo...   
Hermione: Te ayudaremos, no te preocupes...   
Katie Bell: Aunque no sé cómo, lo único que sé cantar es "Witsi witsi araña"   
Angelina: "Subió su telaraña"   
Fred: "Vino la lluvia"   
George: "Y se la llevo..."   
Ron: Sí, sí... ya me la sé.   
Harry: Yo no... cantenla   
Ron: ¡¿Cómo que no te la sabes?!   
Harry: Tuve una infancia con los Dursley ¬¬   
Ron: Oh, entonces lo tuyo debió ser :"Dudy, dudy, dudders, subió unos cuatro kilos, vino la pascua y los duplicó, salió a vacaciones y se engordo de nuevo y dudy, dudy, dudders..."   
Fred, George, Ginny y Hermione se encontraban en el suelo "haciendose" de la risa. 

Zidler: ¡¿Quieren ponerse a trabajar?!   
Ron: Ya vamos....   
  


*^* Después de siete horas y media*^* 

Fred: ¡¡¡SOMOS INCREÍBLES, YA TERMINAMOS LA OBRA COMPLETA!!!   
Ron: "Somos"?... me suena a MA-NA-DA   
Harry: Sí Fred, tú George no hicieron mucho por la obra... ¿estuvieron aquí las siete horas?   
George: ¡¡Cómo no, le pusimos los títulos a las canciones!!   
Katie Bell: ¡¡Qué gran trabajo!!   
Angelina: Sí, chicos. y díganme, ¿no se cansaron de pensar los títulos?   
Fred: Pues veras, Angelina, fue un trabajo muy difícil ya que nuestra imaginación sin igual hace gala de un estilo convinado con nuestra gran sensibilidad y sutileza al dar letras a la inspiración.   
Hermione: En pocas palabras, solo le pusieron el nombre a la canción con la frase que más se repetía.   
Zidler: Ya terminaron?   
Ron: Sí, sí... ya ensayen todo.... 

**Draco:**   
_***We should be lovers_   
_And that's a fact_****

**Ginny:**   
No, nothing will keep us together****

**Draco:**   
_We could steal time_   
_Just for one day_****

**Both:**   
_We could be heroes_   
_Forever and ever_   
_We could be heroes_   
_Forever and ever_   
_We could be heroes_****

**Draco:**   
_Just because I will always love you_****

**Ginny**:   
_I..._****

**Draco y Ginny:**   
_Can't help loving..._****

**Draco:**   
_you._****

**Ginny:**   
_How wonderful life is_

**Draco y Ginny:**   
_Now, you're in the world*+*_   
__

  


_Continuará....._   
  


Notas de la Autora: 

Uy!, que miedo con Draco.... de ahí en más no tengo nada que decir....^^ 

Luego no vemos. 

_Clarice Lecter_   
lecter_clarice@hotmail.com   
P.D. Green Fairy no ha tenido tiempo de salir (para los que la extrañaban, ¡¿nadie?!), lo que pasa es que Harry ha estado muy sobrio.   


*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Come What May------------ Moulin Rouge disco 1, track 11.   
Elephant Love Medley------- Moulin Rouge disco 1, track 10.   
  



	8. Harry Potter y el Moulin Rouge VIII

...:::Harry Potter y el _Moulin Rouge_:::...   
  


**Fanfic-Songfic 8**   
  


_**Tìtulo 1**: "Severus Snape"_   


_**Título 2: **"El Cartel"_   


* * *

**Notas del principio:**

Bueno, debería de haber aclarado lo siguiente desde un principio, pero con tantas notas que llevo ya aburrí, en fin: sólo quería recordar que NO TENGO ni idea de lo que sucederá en los siguientes libros (tomando como referencia del cinco en adelante), así que si menciono sucesos que no estan confirmados, o que fueron mensionados pero no aclarados por completo... denme chance en mis divagues ^^. 

Gracias.   
_Atte. Yop._   


* * *

Peor que una epídemia, peor que una gripe en verano, peor que una gripe en invierno, peor que el gobierno de nuestro país (ah no!, me salí del tema)... peor que las bromas de Draco Malfoy, peor es aquel que las apoya... hablo de Severus Snape. En realidad no es tan, tan, tan, tan (¿campana?) tan malo... bue, sí es, pero de todas formas es también aquel que ayuda cuando se le necesita (en casos extremos), dejando de lado las venganzas personales (sólo en ocaciones), por esos y muchos más motivos, Snape hace aparición en esta historia.   


La misión encargada (la que se agarró Dumbledore... que ahora resulta que todos tenían "tarea" que hacer)...bueno, la misión encargada se suspendió por un asunto de más urgencia: "Proteger a Potter" de un posible ataque. Toooooooooodos aquí tenemos bien claro que el Señor Potter no es ningún santo de la devoción para Snape (aunque para toda la otra parte de la comunidad mágica sí lo sea).   


De esta manera, en una especie de metro subterraneo mágico, Snape llegó a París, se instaló en un hotel muggle conocido por todos los no magos cómo "el hotel dónde se hospedó por última vez la Princesa Diana", aunque para Snape eso de "Lady D" no significaba nada en lo absoluto. Lo que si tenía significado era: Los Weasley, Granger, Potter, Malfoy y otras dos alumnas de Hogwarts (me refiero con "otras dos alumnas" que para Snape las otras dos chicas [Katie Bell y Angelina] significaba igual o menos que "Lady D") estaban paseandose por lugares no muy seguros y de dudosa reputación, y no hay de otra más que ir a para ahí a dónde estaban sus alumnos.   
  


**+En el Moulin Rouge+** 

Harold: Muy bien calabacita, tu voz se entona bien con la del señor Malfoy.- se volvió a dónde Harry, los gemelos, Katie, Angelina, Ron y Hermione-¡Ustedes, dejen de estar haciendo tanto ruido, no dejan concentrar a los actores principales!...Ginny, solo te falta soltura en los ademanes, necesitas un poco de confianza para con Malfoy.   
Ginny: Lo que necesito es otro actor...   
Malfoy: Yo tampoco estoy muy contento contigo, Weasley.   
Ginny: ¡Qué bien!, ¡así ya somos dos seres en la inconformidad!, ¿y dime?, ¿y tu cola por dónde te la metes para que no se vea?.   
Malfoy: Por el mismo lugar por dónde tú familia....   
Ginny: ¡Ya, que con hurones no peleo!   
Malfoy (Con la cara completamente roja de coraje o...): ¡No me provoques, Weasley!   
Harold: ¡Chicos!, si actuaran cómo se pelean ya hubieramos estrenado la obra desde hace días.   
Ron: Si sólo Malfoy dejará de molestar a Ginny, daríamos más avance.   
Harry: Ron tiene razón, Malfoy debe (urgentemente) calmar su genio, además no damos avance no porque Ginny no quiera, sino porque Malfoy es muy sobre actuado.- dijo Potter con toda la agudeza que se le podía escapar.   
Harold: Ah...er..bue...es...que el señor Malfoy...   
Katie Bell: Es que nada, Malfoy, será mejor que te calmes antes de que entre todos te demos lo que te mereces.   
Snape (De 'ONDE SE APARECIO ESTE): Ustedes no se tocará un solo pelo entre ustedes mismos, como estudiantes de... ya saben dónde, deben tener la mínima responsabilidad de mantenerse en orden.- La voz de Severus resonó en el salón de ensayo, todos ahí pusieron sus caras regañadas (hasta Zidler), todos se sintieron de la peculiar manera que sólo Severus te puede hacer sentir. Luego de unos segundos, el odio añejo que sentían todos por él (menos Malfoy) se vió en sus caras.   
Harold: ¡Un momento!- reaccionando al shock- ¡Usted de dónde salió!, ¡¿Por dónde entró?!, ¡¿Quién lo dejo?!.   
Malfoy: Él es el Profesor Snape, me da clases. Yo que tú, lo dejaría quedarse y entrar a dónde él deseé... si sabes lo que te conviene, Harold.   
Harold: Lo... que usted diga, Señor Malfoy. 

Después de tres horas y pico, de andar soportando los venenosos comentarios de Snape, de ensayar una y otra vez hasta el cansancio, y de mil y un berrinches del Dragón de Mala Fé (oka: de Draco Malfoy), decidieron dar fin a la sesión, ¡Era muy cansando!.   


Fred: Ginny, no es que no te queramos, pero ¡NO NOS VOLVEREMOS A PARAR AHÍ HASTA QUE NO SE VAYA SNAPE!.   
Ginny: ¡¿Qué?!   
George: Ya sabes, Snape, "la serpiente más grande de Slytherin"   
Ginny: ¡Ah, no! ¡No van a dejarme sola con Zidler, Malfoy y Snape! ¡Punto!.   
Ron: ¡Aaaahhh!, y de que dice "punto", no hay de otra.   
Harry: Pues tiene razón, imaginense que le podrían hacer esas personas a tu hermana.   
Fred (Mirando a Potter con ojos pícaros): ¡Eh, Harry!, que a ti te importa mucho lo que le pase a nuestra hermana, ¿verdad?   
Harry (Sonrojado): No, si yo nomás decía....   
Hermione: Harry tiene razón, no podemos dejar sola a Ginny.- Mientras Granger decía esto, Bell y Johnson asentían con la cabeza.   
George: ¡Que las chicas se hacen alíadas con la velocidad de la luz!   
Ron: ¿Qué es eso de la velocidad de la luz?   
Fred: George no tiene idea, es algo que se lo escuchó el otro día a Hermione.   
Hermione: Vamos, aquí perdemos tiempo, tenemos todo París por visitar. 

Salieron del lugar a pasearse, no habían pasado más de dos de las "NO RECOMENDABLES" calles de Montmartre cuando se toparon con un cartel que definitvamente llamaba la atención. 

*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ 

  
  


*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ 

Efectivamente, la foto de Ginny a todo lo que da con las letras de arriba, "BEAUTY!" "SPECTACULAR, SPECTARULAR", "MOULIN ROUGE!". 

Ron: ¡Que mínimo no podrían poner una buena foto del ESCRITOR!   
Katie: Desentonaría otro rojo más, y tu cabecita no me dirás que roja no está.   
Ginny: Sí es cierto, ¿por qué nada más me ponen a mí?, deberían de poner a Malfoy también....   
Todos los ahí presentes: ¡Y LUEGO SE ARRUINA LA FOTO! 

Yaaaaaaa, se les fue el tiempo en museos, caminatas, compradas de rollos para cámaras (y los weasley seguían sin dar una con los aparatos muggles).   
  


**+En el Moulin Rouge+** 

Snape: Podrías pasar por los ingredientes que quieres al lugar dónde me hospedo.   
Malfoy: ¿Los trae consigo?   
Snape: Por si acaso.   


_Continuará....._

-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- 

**Notas de la autora:**   
**No tenía muchas ganas de escribir el día de hoy, por eso tan peque el capítulo ocho, prometo que lo repondré para el capítulo nueve.**

Gracias por leerme! 

Bye! 

Atte._ Clarice Lecter __ lecter_clarice@hotmail.com_   


__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__

  
  



	9. Harry Potter y el Moulin Rouge IX

...:::Harry Potter y el _Moulin Rouge_:::...   


**Fanfic-songfic 9**

**_Título1_**: _Poción._

_**Título 2**: "El Quidd-- de Fred" (no, "no cheto" [no es cierto])_

_**Título 3**: Draco vs. Harry_

* * *

Día siguiente, 3:30 p.m. 

_Draco:_ ***Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings   
Telling me to give you everything   
Seasons may change, winter to spring   
But I love you until the end of time 

_Ginny:_ Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place   
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace   
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste   
It all revolves around you *+*   


(Nota "Piña Colada" de la autora: ¡¡UY, QUE MIEDO CON DRACO!!)   


Harold: ¡Muy bien!, aun noto algo de rigidez en tus movimietos, calabacita, pero ya han mejorado bastante.   
Harry (diciendo en voz baja): Querra decir que Ginny ha mejorado bastante.   
Angelina: Harry, no te amargues tanto.   
Fred: ¡Sí, cómo dice Angie!, ¡Todos sabes que te encantaría estar en el lugar de Malfoy!.- (¡UAN MOMENT PLIS!, "Angie"!??, Fred, lo rápido de tu confianza) a este frase Harry enrojecio desde la cicatriz hasta los dedos de los pies.   
Harry: ¡Nada que haga Malfoy me llama la atención!   
George: ¡Ba, eso ya lo sabemos! ¡Lo que te llama la atención es lo que Ginny llegue a hacer con Malfoy!.- Todos soltaron una risotada menos Snape, Harold, Malfoy y la misma Ginny.   
Malfoy: ¡Vamos, Weasley, no me hace falta malgastarme en tu asquerosa hermana!   
Ginny: ¡Pues ya que andamos en ese plan, aclaro que no me le acercaría a Malfoy a menos que estuviera actuando!   
Ron: ¡Ah, cómo lo hace su mamá!   
Malfoy: ¡AL MENOS LA MÍA AUN PARECE MUJER Y NO UN TANQUE!¡CON MI MADRE NO TE METAS, WEASLEY!   
Ron: ¡CON TU MADRE NADIE SE METE, NI TU PADRE SIQUIERA!   
Snape: ¡CIERRA LA BOCA, WEASLEY!.- Malfoy puso cara de triunfo, su aliado favorito había llegado al rescate.   
Harry: ¡Pero...!   
Snape: ¡Pero nada, Potter!.- (dijo "potter" cómo todos en la peli, casi escupiendole)   
Katie: ¡Malfoy comenzó las ofensas!   
Snape: ¡No pedí tu opinión, Bell!   
Angenlina: ¡Pues al menos si pidiera nuestra opinión antes de hablar no cometería tantas injusticias!.- ¡Anda, se nos armó la GORDA!   
Snape: ¡Cállate, Johnson! (no tengo idea de cómo se escribe ese apellido, se me va el avión [o el aeropuerto entero])   
Hermione: ¡NO TIENE porque callarnos, no estamos en la escuela y por tanto no estamos bajo su autoridad!.- ¡Esa en mi Granger!   
Snape: ¡Sigue, Granger, sigue!, dame motivos para expulsarlos.   
Harold: ¡Ya, ya!, trifulcas en este salón no, ya tenemos suficiente con el ambiente tenso.... ¡todos tomense un descanso!.- Zidler intervino con este comentario antes de que todo acabara en asesinato multiple. 

(Colorido el diálogo de arriba ^^ ) 

Todos comiendo sentados en el salón de ensayo, con evidentes separaciones, Harold y Malfoy en una mesa media puesta a mínimo cuatro metros de la otra, dónde estaban los Weasley, Hermione, Harry, Katie y Angelina ("Angie" para los enamorados). Snape salió, obviamente no iba a comer ahí ni por equivocación y además no iba a desaprovechar que estaba tan lejos de sus acostumbrados lugares y fue a tomarse un "refrigerio" en un restaurante con una de sus mesas al aire libre (sí, ¡esas que salén barbáricamente caras!) (vaya, nuestro amigo Severus lleva mucho dinero consigo: ¡El hotel Ritz, comidas en lugares caros...! (...sobornos para que lo dejáran pasar al Moulin Rouge... sobornos para salir en el fanfic). 

Malfoy: Zidler, tengo algo más para ti.   
Zidler (Atragantandose con la comida): Dígame, Señor Malfoy.   
Malfoy: Quiero que pongas esto en el vaso de la chica Weasley.- le dijo mostrando un pequeño frasquito.   
Zidler: Pero... yo .... no quiero... envenenar a nadie...   
Malfoy: Tonto, no es veneno.   
Zidler: ¿Seguro?   
Malfoy: Que sí, no es nada malo (eso está muy difícil de creer, casi todo lo que hace Draco es malo ò_ó)   
Zidler: Está bien, pero si me lo preguntan "yonohicenada"   
Malfoy: Sí, sí.... 

Zidler se levantó y salió del salón por un momento, regresando con un bandeja lleva de copas de....   
Dejó una para Malfoy, luego se paró en la mesa contigua y dejó una para cada quién, obviamente preparada la de Ginny. 

Zidler: ¡Nadie se puede ir de París, y menos del Moulin Rouge sin haber probado siquiera el "ccchhhhaaaaaammmmpaññññññ"!   
George: ¡Buena, Harold!, ¡Muchas gracias!   
Zidler: De nada, ustedes ha ayudado mucho a mi obra (¿su obra?, ni siquiera la tenía escrita!)   
Ron: ¡Bueno, es un don natural!   
Fred: ¡Sí, don natural, tan natural que entre todos la escribimos!.- todos rieron.   
Hermione: Mira quién habla, Fred.- todos rieron de nuevo.   
Angelina: Habla el que sabe bautizar canciones.   
Fred: Bueno, mujer, bien sabes que también sé hacer otras cosas.- TODOOOOS enrojecieron.- ¡Me refiero al Quidd--!   
Todos: Sí, sí, cómo no.   
Harry: ¿Tiene... mucho alcohol estó?.- preguntó porque no sabía si haría aparición de nuevo Green Fairy (Green Fairy: Lo que él no sabe es que yo nunca me voy)   
Zidler: Algo, lo suficiente.   
Hermione: ¿lo suficiente para qué?   
Zidler: Para relajarlos, nada más.   
Fred: Bueno, pues....¡SALUD!   
Todos: ¡SALUD! 

Zidler regresa a su asiento en la mesa con Malfoy. 

Malfoy: ¿ya?   
Zidler: Ya... ¿seguro qué no era veneno?.   
Malfoy: Sí, estoy seguro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas de nuevo?   
Zidler (temblando): es que el líquido se me calló a toda la botella.   
Malfoy: ¡Qué!   
Zidler: ... entonces todas las copas lo tienen....   
Malfoy (con ganas de sacar su varita y lanzarle una maldición a Harold Zidler): ¡¿Qué cosa dices?!   
Zidler: ....pues, esque... perdón....   
Malfoy (mirando con preocupación la copa que le dió Zidler, ahora vacia hasta la mitad): ¿Entonces también la mía....?   
Zidler: er...ehm...eh....pues....oui ("sí")... pero usted dice que no es nada malo.   
Malfoy (con odio rotundo): Peeeeero cómo se te ocurrió !!..... 

Pasado el coraje de Malfoy, el relajante hizo efecto en todos, así que todos andaban "beri beri japiiss". Todos volvieron a sus posiciones para ensayar. 

Draco y Ginny: ***Oh, pase lo que pase, pase lo que pase, te amaré, te amaré.... el mundo parece un lugar perfecto... pase lo que pase, pase lo que pase, te amaré, hasta el día de mi muerte.... (oka: se supone que debería estar esto en InGlIsH pero hay que hacer una diferencia cuando estan "beri beri japiss".) 

**Coro** (introduciendo a Katie y Angelina): Pase lo que pase 

**Draco y Ginny**: Pase lo que pase 

**Coro**: Pase lo que pase 

**Draco y Ginny**: Te amaré hasta el fin del tiempo.. 

**Coro**: Pase lo que pase 

**Draco y Ginny:** Te amaré hasta ... 

**Coro, Draco y Ginny:** ...el día de mi muerte. *+* 

Al tocarse la última nota de música con estruendo de tambores y todo, entusiasmando a todos y resonando la canción, y cómo último número Draco toma a Ginny de la cintura y sin aviso planta un besito (nota personalizada de la autora: eda amiga!, eso que "que ---o!"...no, eso no dijo Ginny, no es tan mal hablada como tú....naaaa, no te creas, bien sabes que yo no me burlaría [yo toy peor]...ah, sí: Chiste local>). Todos callan, todos miran (obvio), todos QUIEREN MATAR A MALFOY!. Harry se levanta y sube al escenario, una vez termindo el beso y Malfoy separado de Ginny, Harry le da un puñetazo (¡a Draco!) con lo cual ni una cirugia reconstructiva funcionaría para arreglar lo que Harry golpeo, Zidler corrió a auxiliar a Malfoy y todos los demás fueron a separar a Harry de Malfoy, bien pensaba Harold Zidler que ese día terminaría en asesinato. 

Harry: ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES...!   
Draco: ¡NO ES TU ASUNTO, POTTER! ¡SI NO LE AGRADÓ, QUE ME LO DIGA ELLA!.- A todo esto Ginny no podía ni hablar. Harry se safó de sus amigos y se abalanzó sobre Malfoy, los dos cayeron del escenario, seguían propinandose varios golpes (¡¡LA VIOLENCIA, IIIUUUUKKK!!!), en ese preciso momento llegó Snape, y ¡Jo, sorpresa!, se los "ajustició" a todos, y juró a Harry que sería expulsado por "violento" pero Hermione reafirmó que si Harry era expulsado por ese motivo entonces Malfoy también lo sería, así que a Severus no le quedaba mucha salida más que la de mirar con ojos de Hipogrifo (y podrías jurar que Alan Rickman [el actor que hace de Snape] también tiene esa miradita) a todos los Gryffindor, a fin de cuentas definitivamente no gastaría su tiempo preciado por una riña cualquiera que tuvieran Malfoy y Potter, uno era de la casa de la que estaba a cargo, y del otro todos se encontraban a cargo, tratar de "entrenar", acoger , proteger y enseñar a Potter era trabajo de todos. Snape le pidió una explicación a Harold Zidler quién le soplo todo, y aun Snape no acababa de entender cómo es que Draco hizo lo que hizo. 

Snape: Yo no sé que le han dado a Draco, pero lo averiguaré y cuando lo sepa se los haré tragar a ustedes también.... (se le "olvido" a Zidler decir todo el relajo de la bebida alcohólica)   
Harold: ehm.... señor Snape....Pro...Pro...Profesor!, Profesor Snape, tengo que decirle algo que se me ha ...ehm... olvidado... pero en privado (en privado pa' que los otros no se den cuenta de que están igual de relajaditos que Harry y Draco [o "idos" cómo Ginny "la ida" Weasley]). 

Todos se quedaron viendo a Zidler. 

Snape: ¿Tiene despacho?   
Harold: Sí, Sí, por ahí- dijo señalando, luego volteó la cara con los muchachos- mírenlo del lado bueno, ¡calabacita, ya no estas rígida en los movimientos!.- luego de decir esto salió camina-corriendo detrás de Snape. 

Todos se miraron, luego todos miraron a Ginny. 

**Katie:** Ginny... ginny, ¿Ginny?...¡Ginny!   
**Hermione**: ¡Ginny, reacciona!.- al grito de Hermione, Ginny sale de su shock.   
**Ginny**: ¿eh?   
**Ron:** Menos mal, pensé que se quedaría así para siempre.   
**Ginny**: ¿Qué..... qué?   
**Angelina**: Creo que le ha afectado demasiado, pobre.   
**Harry:** Auch!, George, me vas a tirar!....¿eh?...¡Ginny, ya reaccionas!.- le gritó, entre mal humorado y un poco rojo.   
**Ginny:** Eh... sí, algo así....   
**George:** ¡Qué golpazo le has dado a Malfoy, Harry!   
**Ron**:¡Sí, no habrá magia que le cure la volteada de cara que le diste!   
**Fred:** Bue... la cara ya la tenía volteada...   
**Ron:** Es cierto, Harry sólo ayudaba a la naturaleza dandole más aspecto de mierda a la cara de Malfoy.   
**Hermione:** Ron, en vez de estar halagando a Harry por golpear a Malfoy deberías de haberte preocupado más por Ginny, eres un desconsiderado, Harry tuvo que defender a tu hermana en vez de ustedes tres, que son sus hermanos.- Los tres Weaslesy se sintieron mal por la reprimenta de Hermione.   
**Angelina:** Hermione, no es para tanto, además no creo que esta pelea haya tenido que ver con la hermandad sino con cuestiones más... ehm..   
**Katie:** ¿románticas?.- todos se cayeron de espaldas por la sugerencia de Katie Bell   
**Angelina**: Eso, eso... románticas.   
**Green Fairy!:** ¡¡¡¡¡Harry, Hola de nuevo!!!!!   
**Harry:** ¡¡NO!! (y lo mismo opinan los lectores: "¡¡NO, NO!!")   
**Todos los demás:** ¿no qué, Harry?   
**Harry**: no....no....nada.....   
**Ginny:** Creo que va a empezar a hablar solo....   
Hermione: Cómo que a hablar solo?   
Ginny: Sí, parece que tiene que ver algo con el alcohol, cuando estuvimos en la Torre Eiffel primero hablabla solo y luego me dirigía la palabra.   
Todos: Ah.   
Ron (reaccionando a la respuesta de Ginny): ¿Cuándo estuvieron ustede en la Torre Eiffel solos y con Harry medio curao? (yo contestaría: aprox. en el capítulo 3)   
Todos los demás: ¡Eso!, ¡¿Cuándo?!.   
Ginny: ehm... yo dije Torre?......   
Fred: Sí, sí, dijiste "Torre Eiffel" "Harry" "Alcohól" "hablaba solo".....   
Ginny: Ay, Fred, ya estas imaginando cosas.   
Angelina: Ya, ya, no te hagas pata Ginny, ¡contesta!.   
**Ginny:** Cuack, cuack..que diga... No, es que yo no...eh... bue... pues...   
**George:** Si tú no dices, sé de alguien que sí....¡Harry, ¿Dónde estuvieron la primera noche del Moulin Rouge?!   
**Harry** (medio ido y tambaleandose por la golpiza): En la Torre Eiffel....auch... mi cuello... moretón... ·$&%/(/)*¬ Malfoy....   
**Ginny** (sacando un pañuelo y limpiando algo de ¿sangre? y sudor de la cara de Harry): ¡Esto te sacas por pelionero!.- le dijo regañandolo, aunque realmente quería reírse porque Harry se veía gracioso quejandose cómo cachorrito bailarín con diarrea.   
**Harry**: Y encima de todo... me gritan... ingratos.   
**Fred y George:** ¡Ni pienses en evadirnos, Virginia!   
**Ron:** Sí, Vir-gi-nia, ¿qué andabas haciendo con Harry en la Torre Eiffel de No-che?.- (eha!, bonito tema a relucir y la manera en que lo plantea....)   
**Ginny:** ¡Qué estas insinuando, eh, Ca-la-ba-ci-to!   
**Ron**: ¡No me digas así!.- Cómo respuesta Ginny le muestra la lengua.   
**Katie:** Chicos, no discutamos, luego cuando Harry esté mejor aclaramos todo....- Dijo esta chica, tambaleandose por la bebida.   
Hermione: Aclararemos esto cuando TODOS estemos mejor.   
Fred: ¿Qué dices?, sí yo me siento muy normal.   
Ron: Es que tú siempre te portas como "curao" por eso no notas la diferencia.- todos rieron tontamente (¿por la bebida?). 

Dejemos en paz un rato a estos chamacos. 

*+*+ En el Despacho de Harold Zidler*+*+* 

Snape: Entonces, ¿Usted cometió la ineptitud de echar el líquido a la botella?.- Dijo el profesor con el desdén acostumbrado.   
Zidler (que no dejaba de temblar [hasta se parece a Neville... por cierto!, ¿'on tara' Neville?]): eh..jejeje....yehm...sí...   
Snape: ¡Pues entonces es culpa suya que Malfoy este en ese estado!   
Zidler: yeah, oui, hi, yes, sí...   
Snape: ¡Y lo cree muy gracioso!?   
Zidler (apunto de llorar [naa!, no es pa tanto]) : Nuuuoo.....- Este señor seguía con la temblorina (insito, este ha de ser pariente de Neville, ¡¿y dónde está Neville?!... en un futuro esto se llamará "Meta: Localicemos, salvemos y cuidemos a Neville" que es el único en su especie).   
Snape: Salga del despacho, quiero hablar a solas con Malfoy. 

Zidler salió del despacho tan rápido e instantaneo cómo foto polaroid. 

Severus saco de su túnica un frasquito y se lo dió a tomar a Draco, en segundos este se recuperó. 

Draco: ...¡Profesor Snape!   
Snape: Vamos, levantate... volverás a tu casa que está en esta ciudad, he llamado, vendrán por ti.   
Draco: Gracias.   
Snape: Y otra cosa, ya no me pidas ingredientes que no puedas controlar.   
Draco: No volverá a suceder.   
Snape (avanzando hacía la puerta): Claro que no.   


*+*+*+*De regreso con los Chamacos*+*+*+*+ 

Fred: ¡Yo no me porto como "curao"!¡Yo soy una persona perfectamente sobria y normal!   
Ron: ¡Más normal que sobria!   
Harry: ¡Chicos, ya, que me duele la cabeza...! de hecho me duele todo, pero eso no importa...hay otra cosa que me preocupa.   
Hermione (con la cara de espanto): ¿Has tenido alguna noticia de quien-tú-sabes?.- al escuchar la pregunta de Hermione todos sientieron escalofríos.   
Harry: No, Hermione. Lo que pasa es que le han estado pasando notitas a Ginny, no sabemos de quién.   
Ginny: Es cierto, la verdad es que me ha entrado el pánico...   
Hermione: ¿No deja alguna especie de firma o frase?   
Ron: ¡Caray, Hermione!, si te estan diciendo que no saben de quién son es obvio que no deja firma.   
Harry: De hecho si deja.   
George: ¡Jo, entonces cual es la pregunta!   
Ginny: Es que no sabemos quién es!   
Katie: Calma, calma, aun tienes alterados los nervios por las locuras de Malfoy   
Angelina: Katie... que raro se escuchó eso que dijiste...   
Hermione: A ver, ¿Cuál es la Firma?   
Harry y Ginny: "M.D."   
Todos los ahí presentes no tenían ni idea de nada, menos Hermione: Lo ven, no hay incógnita!   
Ginny: ¿A qué te refieres?   
Hermione: Pues es muy sencillo saber de quién son.   
Ron: ¡Ya dilo, Hermione!   
Hermione: "M.D." = Malfoy Draco   
Todos: ¡¡OOOHHHHH!!   


_Continuará......_   


****+++****+++****+++**** 

Notas de la autora: 

¡Qué pues!, aquí la única que parece "curaa" soy yo :P.... pero bue...no importa, a todo se acostumbra uno ^O^. Comentarios, más comentarios, quejas, insultos, muchos dulces, pocos dulces, Dr.Hannibal Lecter, Anthony Hopkins ^^, hechizos, maleficios, Neville-es perdidos, etc.... todo enviarlo a: 

lecter_clarice@hotmail.com 

ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTUVO DEDICADO A MI AMIGA, ELLA YA SABE Y MÁS ME VALE NO DECIR DE QUIÉN SE TRATA :P   
  


Atte._Clarice Lecter. (En planes de redención brujil)_

P.D.(De Green Fairy): ¡¡NO ES JUSTO, SÓLO TUVE UNA LÍNEA!!   
P.D. (De Clarice) : ¡Ni modoooooooooo ^^!   


****+++****+++****+++****+++****   
  



	10. Harry Potter y el Moulin Rouge X

...:::Harry Potter y el _Moulin Rouge_:::...   


**Fanfic- Songfic 10**   
  


_**Título 1**: El Otro Cartel_   


_**Título 2**: El Tango de Roxanne_   


_**Título 3:** El sitarísta y la cortesana_   


* * *

Los chamacos volvieron a la casa de hospedaje, habían conseguido cuarto para Katie y Angelina, así que se la pasaron viendo algunas fotos que ya habían podido revelar, algunas muggles y otras con mucho movimiento, también llevaban muchas postales, llaveros, recuerdillos, hasta servilletas de los cafés (zas!... juro que eso pasa, cuando andas turisteando por ahí quieres llevarte hasta al perro callejero! ^O^). Entre las fotografías se encotraba una del cartel que encontraron de Ginny (ese del cap. 8 dónde parece que no rompe un plato).   


Bromearon, platicaron (lo más sobrios que podían), aun no tenían idea de porque se sentían todos así si nada más habían tomado una copa (aunque yo tomé solo una y regresé al autobus del tour cantando con todos, los guatemaltecos, los argentinos, y los de Miami (vamos, cubanos) "México lindo y querido" :P), y bueno, la simpleza y lo bohemio siempre sale a relucir en circunstancias así....   


Fred: ¡Ey, cuñado!, pásame las galletas   
Angelina: ¿y tú qué, loco?, ¿a quién le dices cuñado?   
Fred: A Harry, que no cachas? ^O^   
Angelina: Aaahhh...   
Fred: Eeehh... vamos Angie, ya sabes las vocales....   
George: ¡Cantemos algo!.- Al decir esto se apareció la recamarera, Isis (sí, aquella muchacha que desde el cap. 4 no sale).   
Isis: ¡Noooo, todavía queremos nuestros cristales en sus sitios!   
George: ¿Acaso crees qué vamos a tronar los cristales?   
Katie: Seguramente te escuchó cantar en la regadera.   
Ron: No... ese ha de ver sido Fred!   
Ginny: Qué más da quién fue... es lo mismo   
Harry: ¿Qué uno no canta más agudo?   
Katie: ¡Máaas!.....¿qué cantamos?   
Hermione: *_* ' aun quieres cantar?   
Todos: Aja ^O^   
Angelina: Que tal algo de lo que haya quedado del la obra.   
Ron: Pues yo insisto en que "DUDDY, DUDDY, DUDDERS, SUBIÓ UNOS CUATRO KILOS, VINO LA PASCUA...".- Todos ríen.   
Fred: Cantemos una dónde tengamos que gritar... digo, cantar fuerte.   
Isis: ¡¿Y tú pagas los cristales rotos?!   
Fred (ignorando a Isis): ¿Qué no hicimos una para la obra? ¿una dónde teníamos que "cantar fuerte"?   
Ron: ¡Peeerrrrrrrrrrrrrdón!? , ¿escuché bien?, ¿hicimooooossss?.   
Hermione: Hay una, es un tango, en ese se "canta fuerte"   
George: ¿Cómo iba?   
Ron (se para del tapete de la sala y empieza a dramatizar) [pónganle atención a la canción para que sepan porque hace los movimientos]: 

_His eyes upon your face_   
_His hand upon your hand_   
_His lips caress your skin_

cantando esta parte, se para al lado de Harry y comienza a jugar con los hilos del cojín haciendolos parecer una serpiente. 

_It's more than I can stand_

mientras dice esta otra, actua cómo Harry golpeando a Malfoy, todos se ríen pero a Harry no le hace mucha gracia. 

Ron: ¡vamos, vamos, el Coro! 

Todos ahí: _Roxanne!!_

Ron: _ Feelings I can't fight_   
_ You're free to leave me_   
_ But just don't deceive me_   
_ And please_   
_ Believe me when I say_

Ron se acerca a Hermione y le empieza a hacer muecas chistosas 

Ron:_ I love you_   
Todos ahí: ¡Uy, Ron! ¡Qué directo!   
Ron: Así va la canción!!!!!!!!!!!!!.... en que me quede, ah sí:   
_ Why does my heart cry?_   
_ Feelings I can't fight_

Ron dramatiza la escena en la que Harry le re-acomodó la cara a Draco y trataba de sacarle los brazos para que jamás pudiera tocar a Ginny de nuevo. 

Ron: ¡Coro, coro!   
Todos los demás: ROXANNE!!!   


Y zas!, se tronaron tres cristales: una ventana y dos adornos de la estancia.   
Ron: Ups....   
Isis: ¿Quién fue?   
Fred: ¿Qué no escuchaste al Señor Opera Soprano?   
Isis: ¿Ron?   
George: No hay otro ^^   
Isis: Y yo que pense que algún gemelo tronaría los cristales   
Angelina: Lo que pasa es que no los dejamos cantar   
Katie: Si no, ya te faltarían todas la ventanas.   
Harry (tratando de molestar a Ron, o más bien de desquitarse): Además Ron se le ha declarado a Hermione!   
Fred y George: ¡CIERTO, CIERTO!   
Ginny: jujuju.....- se le figuro algo parecido a lo que le paso en la Torre con Harry   
Ron: ¡NO ES CIERTO!   
Hermione: bue... no me pareció que fuera...   
Angelina: Sí, como no, ¡Claro que se te declaró, Hermione!   
Hermione: ... pues...no creo...que   
Ron: ¡Cómo iba yo a declararmele cuando ella todavía está saliendo con el dueño de "VICTORIA SECRET 'S"! (*Nota1: "Victoria Secrets", marca de ropa interior femenina. *Nota2: Se refiere a Vicky Krum :P )   
Hermione (al borde de la histeria): ¡QUÉ!   
Harry: Ahora si te exceditste, Ron.   
Ron: ¡Tú me provocaste!   
Harry: Yo no te dije que LE cantaras ESA parte a Hermione.   
Ron: ¡Yo no le canté nada!   
Fred: ¿Cómo no?, si se vió clarito   
Angelina: Fred... creo que no estas ayudando a la situación.   
Hermione (con cara de pocos amigos [a pesar de tener varios]): Yo me retiro.   
Ginny: Espérame, Hermione. 

Ginny y Hermione abandonaron a toda la tropa y se fueron a dormir, que mucha falta les hacía. Después de un rato, Angelina y Katie también se fueron y por último los cuatro monitos.   


Todos volvieron de buen humor en la mañana, hasta Hermione, que había pasado por alto el detalle de "Victoria Secret's" puesto que sabía que a Ron le había afectado mucho la copita que les dio Zidler. Desayunaron en santa paz, y se encaminaron a visitar el último museo que les quedaba en París, puesto que el Palacio de Versalles (EN VERSALLES!!, Conozco a varios que creen que está en París) lo visitarían mañana, o al menos eso creían. 

Caminando se toparon con varios carteles de Ginny, ya se les estaba acostumbrado la vista hasta que se toparon con otro.   
  
  


  
  
  
  


Todos: ¡¡¡¡¡Qué!!!!!   
Hermione: ¡¡¿YO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO AHÍ?!!   
Ron: ¡¡Y QUE NO PIENSAN PONER UNA FOTO DEL ESCRITOR!!   
Fred: ¡Jo, que fotogenica!   
Harry: ¿Hermione, tú también sales en la obra?   
Hermione: No que yo sepa.   
Ron: Zidler mentiroso....   
George: ¿Y por qué Zidler?   
Ron: Y que otro pudo ordenar que se hiciera ese cartel   
Angelina: Tal vez Malfoy....   
Ron: ¡ESE NO TIENE LLENADERA, PRIMERO GINNY Y LUEGO HERMIONE!   
Harry: ¿Ya me entiendes por qué a uno le dan ganas de partirsela?   
Fred y George: Sí aunque no haga nada, con solo verlo uno quiere partirsela!   
Ron: Vamos, Ginny tiene que ensayar ese tipillo pálido me va a oír!!!   
Katie: Sí, sí Ron, pero sin golpes, ya sabes que Snape se desquita al más leve descuido.   
Hermione: A la que va a oír ese Zidler y Malfoy es a mí, cómo se atreven a usar mi imágen!!!!   
Angelina: Calma, calma.... todos guarden calma....   
Fred: Eso es precisamente lo que estan haciendo, guardandose la calma, por eso gritan ^^'   


Entre risas y enojos llegaron al lugar, ya traían ganas, no de ensayar sino de preguntar "qui onda?" con los carteles.   


Zidler: ¡Qué bueno que ya llegaron, ya podemos comenzar el ensayo completo!¡A sus puesto! (¿puestos? ni que fuera guerra)   
Hermione: ¡Qué significan los carteles con mi foto!???   
Zidler: ¡Ah, eso!   
Todos: ¡¡Sí, eso!!   
Zidler: Ah,bueno, es que si algo le llegara a pasar a "Calabacita" tú serías la suplente   
Hermione: ¡¿Qué?! ¿y cuando pensaba decírmelo?!!!!   
Zidler: ehm... cuando a Ginny le pasara algo...   
Ron: que conveniente :P   
Fred: ¡Ronald!¡Despierta, so-tarado!¡Si Hermione ocupa el lugar de Ginny adivina quién será su pareja!   
Ron: ¡MALFOY!   
George:¡BINGO!   
Harry: ¡JO, LA ÚNICA MANERA DE DORMIR EN PAZ SERIA MATARLO!   
Ron: ¡VAMOS, HAREMOS UN VENENO Y SI NO FUNCIONA LE ENCAJAMOS UNA DAGA!   
Snape (apareciendo de la nada): ¿A quién encajaran una daga?   
Harry: A nadie.....   
Snape: Bien Potter, cuídate de no encajar ninguna daga a "nadie".- acabo de decir esto y se fue, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.   
Angelina: ¿Este de dónde habrá salido?   
Fred: De las coladeras, no ves que es una serpiente..   
Harold: ¡"SAILENSSSS PLISSSS"!¡A ensayar! 

  
Malfoy llego y empezaron a ensayar: 

Harold: Escena 7: Elefante Hindú, "Elephant Love Medley " 

Malfoy-sitarísta: ¿Entonces tu intención era .... engañar al Majaraha... hacer cómo qué....? (ya, ya, para los que vieron la peli de MR ya saben a que escenita se esta refieriendo [sí, aquella en la que si eres mujer te mueres de risa y si eres hombre tu novia no te deja ver :P])   
Ginny-Cortesana: Claro   
Malfoy-sitarísta: ¿Todo lo que dijiste... era actuado?   
Ginny-Cortesana: Por supuesto.   
Malfoy-sitatísta: Entonces fue una desespción ver que yo no era le Majaraha.   
Ginny-Cortesana: No lo tomes así.... todo era una actuación.   
Malfoy-sitarísta: ¡Desde luego! Nunca volveré a creer que tú puedas enamorarte de alguién cómo yo.   
Ginny-Cortesana: Yo no puedo enamorarme de nadie   
Malfoy-sitarísta: ¡Eso es terrible!   
(Nota de suplica de la autora: ¡Denme chance, estoy improvisando este diálogo, no recuerdo con exactitud que se decían en la peli :P).   
Ginny-Cortesana: ¡¿Por qué?!   
Malfoy-sitarísta: ¡Vivir sin amor es terrible! (Joooo, que a Malfoy no me lo imagino acutando este papel tan altruista)   
Ginny-Cortesana: ¡No, vivir en la calle: eso es lo terrible!   
Malfoy-sitarísta: ¡El amor es cómo el oxígeno (creo que se drogó antes de hacer esta escena :P)! ¡La vida no es vida sin amor! (JOOO que cursi) ¡Todo lo que necesitas es amor! ("All you need is love"!!! adoro esa canción ^^)   
Ginny-Cortesana: No empieces de nuevo.   
Malfoy-sitarísta: ¡All you need is love!   
Ginny-Cortesana: Una chica debe comer   
Malfoy-sitarísta: ¡All you need is love!   
Ginny-Cortesana: ¡O terminaré en la calle!   
Malfoy-sitarísta: ¡All you need is love! (Definitivo: éste se fumo de la morada)   
Ginny-Cortesana: El amor es sólo un juego.   
Malfoy-sitarísta: _I was made for lovin' you baby_   
_ You were made for lovin' me___

Ginny-Cortesana: _The only way of lovin' me baby_   
_ I s to pay a lovely fee___

Malfoy-sitarísta: _Just one night_   
_ Give me just one night_

Harry iba a levantarse de su silla e ir a poner otra acomodada de cara a Draco, pero Ron lo detuvo: Calma, Harry, recuerda que así es la canción. 

Ginny-Cortesana: _There's no way_   
_ 'Cause you can't pay_

Harry: Eso Ginny, defiendete. 

Malfoy-sitarísta: _In the name of love_   
_ One night in the name of love_

Harry: Yo te voy a dar un puñetazo por puro amor. 

Ginny-Cortesana: _You crazy fool_   
_ I won't give in to you_

Malfoy-sitarísta: _Don't, leave me this way_   
_ I can't survive_   
_ Without your sweet love_   
_ Oh baby, don't leave me this way_

Harry: Corre, Ginny, déjalo....   
Ron: Sshhh 

Ginny-Cortesana: _You'd think that people_   
_ Would have had enough of silly love songs_

Malfoy-sitarísta (acercandosele): _I look around me_   
_And I see it isn't so, oh no_   


Ginny-Cortesana: _Some people wanna fill_   
_The world with silly love songs_

Malfoy-sitarísta: _Well, what's wrong with that?_   
_I'd like to know_   
_'Cause, here I go again!_   
_Love lift us up where we belong_   
_Where eagles fly on a mountain high___

Harry: Desearía que se callera de una montaña....   


_Continuará......_   
  


Comentarios a: 

lecter_clarice@hotmail.com   
atte. Clarice Starling de Lecter.^^   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Harry Potter y el Moulin Rouge XI

...:::Harry Potter y el _Moulin Rouge_:::... 

**fanfic-songfic 11**   
  


**_Título 1: _**_Consejos de Fred y George para las puertas atoradas._   
  
  


**_Título 2_**_: Chica en flores_   


* * *

Capítulo 11, parte I. 

Harold: Vamos, rápido, rápido!. Escena 24, "Celos", "Resignación del sitarísta".   


**Ginny-Cortesana:** ¡Vete, déjame sola!   
**Malfoy-Sitarísta**: ¡Te vendiste!   
**Ginny-Cortesana:** ¡No te incumbe!   
**Malfoy-Sitarísta** (haciendo cómo que le salen lágrimas de cocodrilo): ¿Me mentiste?   
**Ginny-Cortesana** (actuando angustia): ¡Que te vayas!   
**Malfoy-Sitarísta:** ¿Mentiste?   
**Ginny-Cortesana** (aparentando preocupación): ¡Sí! ¡Largo!   
**Malfoy-Sitarísta** (Llorando a moco tendido y exagerando los ademanes): ¡Entonces déjame pagarte!   
**Ginny-Cortesana:** ¡Fuera!¡Déjame en paz!   
**Malfoy-Sitarísta** (Sacando papelillos del bolsillo del traje que le confeccionaron): ¡Tómalo!   
**Ginny-Cortesana** (Llorando a moco tendido): ¡No!   
**Malfoy-Sitarísta** (Haciendo cómo que toma la mano de Ginny para darle el "dinero"): ¡No fue real, entonces debo pagarte!   
**Ginny-Cortesana** (Safando su mano de entre las de Draco): ¡Largo!   
**Malfoy-Sitarísta** (Aventando el "dinero" a Ginny): ¡Toma! ¡Te he pagado! ¡Ya no te debo nada!.- agarra y se da la media vuelta. 

(Que drama!) 

Acaba la escena con una tonadita de piano medio telenovelera :P 

Harold: ¡Bravo, bravo! ¡Estuvieron de maravilla!   
Todos aplaudían (menos Harry quién cruzaba sus brazos para guardar sus puños de la cara de Malfoy).   
Ginny: ¿Qué paso, Harry? ¿No te gustó?   
Harry: No...sino es eso, lo que pasa es que aun quiero convertirme en asesino... eso es todo. 

Fred: ¡¡Uff!! ¡Qué cansado! ¡Vamos a comer algo!   
Angelina: ¿Cansado?, pero si lo único que hiciste fue quedarte sentado mirando la obra.   
Fred: Y tú hiciste mucho ¿no?   
Angelina: YO estoy en el coro   
Fred: y YO estoy en el público, ¿ves?, tenemos el mismo rango   
Angelina: ¡No me lo parece!.- dicho esto le avienta un papel hecho bola.   
Fred: ¡Cómo que no! ¡Ahora verás!.- le avienta el triple de bolitas de papel   
Angelina: ¡Tramposo, te aprovechas de una bella chica indefensa!.- Le avienta cinco bolitas de papel   
Fred: ¿Indefensa? ¿Dónde, dónde? (mirando hacia sus costados con una mano en su frente en forma de vicera)   
Angelina: ¡Payaso! ¡La chica bella e indefensa soy yo!   
Fred: ¡Esta bien, esta bien!, que digas "bella", vale, pero ¿indefensa? ¡si antes me alegro de estar en el mismo equipo de quidditch que tú!   
Angelina: ¡¿Qué estas insinuando, Weasley?!   
Ron (apareciendo de la nada): Te esta insinuando que quiere que seas la madre de sus hijos....¡déjense de zzonzzzadas!, y ¡VAMONOS a comer!.- al escuchar esto, Angelina y Fred le aventaron bolitas de papel a Ron. 

Todos partieron al primer McDona---- bue, sin hacer promoción, todos llegaron a cierto restaurante famoso de comida rápida dónde te sirven carne de desecho cómo hamburguesa (¡¡TENÍAN MUCHA HAMBRE!!). 

Hermione: aun no me explico que hace Snape por estos rumbos   
George: Tal vez ya se cansó de ser el maestro más odiado de Hogwarts y se vino a París a buscar fama y fortuna.   
Ginny: Aha..... sí... cómo no...   
Todos se vieron entre sí.... soltaron la risa.   
Ron: Se imaginan a Snape en una comedia musical, cantando como la de nosotros: "¡¡¡Coooome wwhhhaaaaaaaat maaaaaayyyyy!"   
Todos se vieron entre sí, se imaginaron a Snape cantando.....y soltaron la risa 

Pasó el día, ya había ensayado lo más que se podía y por fin, ¡POR FIN! podrían descansar antes del día del estreno.   
  


Todos iban camino a las habitaciones en lo que Hermione alcanza a ver una perilla "pegada" a la pared. 

Hermione: ¿Qué hay en ese cuarto?- dijo mientras husmeaba   
Ron: No lo sabemos, Hermione, no vivimos aquí.   
Ginny: Tal vez guarden ropa o algo así.   
Harry: ¿Un armario aquí afuera?, ¿En plena escalera?   
George: ehm... no creo que sea un armario   
Katie Bell: Tal vez ahí guarden.... escobas, trapeadores, etc....   
Fred y Angelina: Noooooooo   
Hermione -Tirando de la perilla-: A ver...   
Ron: -Tirando de la capa de Hermione- : No, noestucasaaaahhhhhhh   
Hermione: aaaaahhhhhhh 

¡SOPAS!, Weasley Ron y Granger Hermione (¿Qué?, ¿Qué me ven?, me dio la gana poner así sus nombres XD) fueron a dar al mini armario, y sip, ¡era un armario!. 

Hermione: ¡Sáquenos!   
Ron: ¿Estamos atrapados?, ¡¡¡ESTAMOS ATRAPADOS!!!   
Hermione: ¡Consigan la llave!, ¡Empujen la puerta!, ¡Usen la .... ya saben qué!   
Ron: ¡¡¡¡ESTAMOS ATRAPADOS!!!! ¡¡¡¡SAAAA-QUENME!!!! 

**Desde afuera 

Fred (bostezando): Yo....iehm..... tengo mucho sueño.   
Todos los que quedaron afuera: Sí, nosotros también.   
George: iieeeeehhhjeeeemmm..... les abriremos mañana.   
Todos los que quedaron afuera: Estamos de acuerdo 

**Desde adentro 

Hermione: ¡¿Qué?!   
Ron: ¡No se vayan!, ¡no me dejen!, ¡que tal si hay arañas!   


**Desde afuera: 

George: Vamos, entretenganse mientras se hace de día....   
Fred; Sí..... ocupense en algo....   
George: Tienen varias horas para estar a solas ahí adentro   
Fred: Aaaaaa- provechenlas bien!!!   
Todos los de afuera: ¡Buenas noches!   
George: Hermione, una recomendación, cantale canciones de cuna   
Fred: y de pasada préstate para ser su osito de felpa   
George: Pero no dejes que te babee   
Fred: y si habla en la noche tu dale el avión...   
George: y si llora por la oscuridad, dale un abrazo para que se calme....   


**Desde adentro: 

Hermione y Ron: ¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!   
  


La noche anterior al estreno, Hermione y Ron la pasaron dormidos sentados en las esquinas del pequeño armario, esperando.... las primeras dos horas el ambiente tenso alcanzaba a asomarse en las caras de ambos... 

Hermione: No alcance a escuchar muy bien lo que nos dijo Fred...   
Ron: Nos dio consejos que él mismo quisiera poner en practica con Angelina   
Hermione: eh?- La chica abrió los ojos como platos   
Ron: Eh..no!, no!...   
Hermione: jajaja 

Después de soltar carcajada, Ron se relajó y también se rió. 

La noche paso, las manos se deslizaron hasta tener un leve roce de dedos meniques, tenía tanto sueño que no dieron importancia de dormir así. 

Se vino el día tan rápido que ninguno sintió que hubieran dormido. Ginny bajó a pedirle a la dueña la llave de ese armario con el pretexto de que algo alcanzó a meterse por el piso y debajo de la puerta. Al parecer un simple "alohomora" no bastaba.   


Ginny (Abriendo la puerta): ¡¡Ta-ran!!   
Hermione: ehm..... buenos días...... (bostezo)   
Ron: uhm....buuueeeeeeeenos días, Ginny. (Triple bostezo)   
Hermione: ¿Qué horas son?   
Ginny: Como.... las 10...   
Ron: Ay, 5 minutos más...   
Hermione: ¡¡¡Qué no deberíamos estar ya en el Moulin Rouge!   
Ron: .... 10 minutitos más....   
Ginny: Aha... pero es que nadie se ha levantado...   


Al cabo de dos horas todos se levantaron. Y sin desayunar, Hermione se los llevó a regañadientes, hacía tres horas que tendrían que estar en el Moulin Rouge. 

Los weasley (menos Ginny) y Harry fueron a tomar su asiento de siempre, Katie y Angelina llegaron al coro, y Ginny se dirigió a su camerino. (Una puerta extraña que decía **Ginny**). Al abrir descubrió el cuarto completamente tapizado de flores, petalos de rosas blancas en el suelo, las sillas, el sofá, el tocador. Del techo colgaban tulipanes, no habría otra manera de ponerlas ahí más que con magia. Obviamente Ginny se quedo boquiabierta (no era para menos) de la impresión no podía ni poner un pie en el camerino. Se estuvo un buen rato contemplando desde afuera el lugar. 

Todos esperaban a que llegara Ginny, el coro y demás actores se pusieron a platicar. Fred se paró en un asiento y se puso a dirigir una canción. 

Fred: y 1, y 2, 1, 2, 3. 

Todos: ***_In the town where I was born_   
_Lived a man who sailed to sea_   
_And he told us of his life_   
_In the land of submarines_

_So we sailed up to the sun_   
_Till we found the sea of green_   
_And we lived beneath the waves_   
_In our yellow submarine_

_We all live in our yellow submarine,_   
_Yellow submarine, yellow submarine_   
_We all live in our yellow submarine,_   
_Yellow submarine, yellow submarine_

_So we sailed up to the sun_   
_Till we found the sea of green_   
_And we lived beneath the waves_   
_In our yellow submarine_

_We all live in our yellow submarine,_   
_Yellow submarine, yellow submarine_   
_We all live in our yellow submarine,_   
_Yellow submarine, yellow submarine_

_And our friends are all on board_   
_Many more of them live next door_   
_And the band begins to play_

_We all live in our yellow submarine,_   
_Yellow submarine, yellow submarine_   
_We all live in our yellow submarine,_   
_Yellow submarine, yellow submarine*+*_

Todos: ¡¡¡BRAVO!!!! (Yo: ¡¡¡BRAVO!!!) (Lectores: ¡¡¡BRAVO!!!)   
Zidler: ¿Y esa canción qué?   
Todos: ¿Qué de qué?   
Zidler: Esa no sale en el Moulin Rouge   
Todos: ¿Y qué?   
Zidler:... No... yo no más decía.   
Todos: Aaaaahhh. 

De repente se aparece Ginny. 

Todos: ¡A ver a qué horas!   
Draco: ¡A la hora que se te pegue la gana, Virginia!   
Ginny: ¡Uy, perdón, Huroncito!   
Todos: ¿Virginia?   
Harry: ¿Tú de cuándo aca le dice Virginia?   
Draco: ¿Y a ti qué te importa, Potter?   
Harry: ¡Me importa mucho, fíjate!   
Zidler: ¡Ya!, ¡Último ensayo con vestuario!, ¡A sus puestos!   


*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*   
Capítulo 11, Parte II. 

9:00 p.m. Todo listo para el estreno de "Spectacular, Spectacular". 

El estado de todos era el siguiente: 

Harry = Sentado en primera fila con cámara en mano y nervios de punta.   
Ginny = Dando vueltas y vueltas por el camerino con la maquillista por detrás, haciendo muecas de los nervios.   
Hermione = Detrás del telón dando instrucciones de respiración y calma a los actores.   
Fred = Haciéndole bromas a Angelina con el traje de hindú.   
George = Tratando de alcanzar a Katie Bell.....   
Katie Bell = Corriendo por todos lados cómo loca por los nervios y tratando de vocalizar.   
Angelina = tratando de componerse el traje hindú que Fred trataba de "descomponer" (eehhhh?? O_o?? peeerrrrrrdón????)   
Ron = Sentado al lado de Harry retorciéndose de los nervios y pensando "....yo escribí esa obra", "si no sale bien... yo no escribí esa obra".   
Draco = Frente al espejo de su camerino tratando de acomodarse el estúpido traje de sitarista.   
Snape = Sentado en la planta alta del teatro, con su traje negro inmaculado y su cara severa (¿¿sseeeevvveeeruuussss??? ¿¿miiii-sssiiiii-ffuuusss???)   
Zidler = Al lado de la autora de este fanfic, viendo como todos los demás personajes hacen su patético papel. (Autora: ¿¿Qué?? ¡¿Y TÚ QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!. Zidler: Yoooo... estoy mirando. Autora: ¡¡REGRESA AL FANFIC!! Zidler: NOOOO... no me pagas lo suficiente y... Autora: ¡SSSHHH! ¡CALLA! ¡CIÉRRALO! ¡REGRESA AL FANFIC O NO TE PAGARÉ EL RESTO DEL MES!...)   


Todo listo, los actores en sus posiciones, los espectadores atentos, Tercera Llamada. Comienza...   


  


Se abre el telón (como se puede suponer)

  


La obra comienza de una manera espectacular. 

La obra continua, entre escenas Ginny tiene que volver a su camerino para el cambio de vestuario, aunque ya sabe como cambiarse de rayo para no perder el hilo de la historia. 

Para realizar la penúltima escena, Ginny salió corriendo a ponerse su traje de hindú, aquella escena era muy importante, ella tendría que bailar y cantar de una manera nunca antes vista con un vestuario no muy pudoroso que dejaba ver su vientre y gran parte de sus piernas. También en esa misma escena tendría que aceptar las joyas del "maharaja" en señal de compromiso, solo faltaban esa escena y la última dónde al final se quedaba con su sitarista.   


Ginny, al tratar de abrir la puerta de su camerino no pudo más que pelearse con la perilla, ¡la obra estaba por terminar! ¡sólo dos escenas más! ¡y la puerta no abría! (me encanta que suceda eso :P), intentó abrirla con magia pero tampoco pudo (que tendrán las puertas de este fanfic??), de pronto volteo la vista a otro lado y descubrió un camino de flores idénticas a las de su camerino, no dudo en seguirlas. 

Varios segunditos después, Zidler se histerizó salió hasta el lugar de Ron. 

Zidler: Oye, calabacito, ¿no sabes dónde esta la calabacita?   
Ron: No... que no está en su camerino...   
Zidler: No... no la encuentró por ningún lado, tendré que decirle a Hermione que ocupe su lugar.   
Ron: Bueno (-- este tan fresco como siempre) 

Otros segunditos después. 

Zidler: Guapa, necesito que suplas a Ginny   
Hermione: ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está ella?   
Zidler: No lo sé, si lo supiera no te estaría pidiendo que la suplieras....seguridad ya la esta buscando.   
Hermione: Pero.. pero   
Zidler: Pero nada, ya es hora de la siguiente escena, niña lista. "¡The show must go on!"   
Hermione (con una gota en a la cabeza y la mirada de "y a este tipo que le pica?"): eh... bueno, ahí voy.   


Hermione se vistió lo más rápido que la magia se los permitió, aun no podía creer que saldría a escena con esas costuritas tan ..... hindú.   
  


De pronto se abrió el telón de nuevo y surgió una figura fémina, y como todos los espectadores se encontraban un poco lejos no alcanzaron a distinguir inmediantamente el cambio de persona.   
  
  
  


  


**_Zidler-Maharaja: ***_**   
_She is mine._

**_Coro:_**   
_I only speak the truth_   
_I only speak the truth_   
_I only speak the truth_   
_I only speak the truth_   
_I only speak the truth_   
_I only speak the truth_   
_I only speak the truth_   
_I only speak the truth_

**_Hermione-Cortesana:_**   
_Kiss hand_   
_Diamonds best friend_   
_Kiss hand_   
_Diamonds best friend_   
_Men Cold_   
_Girls Old_   
_And we all loose our charms in the end_

_Diamonds are a_   
_Diamonds are a_   
_Diamonds are a_   
_Diamonds are a_   
_Diamonds are a_   
_Diamonds are a_   
_Diamonds are a_

_Girl's best friend._

**_Zidler-Maharaja_**_:_   
_She is mine *+*_

  
  
  
  


Ron: She is mine... no, esperen.... la escena que sigue ¡Va a cantarla con Malfoy!....¡No, No! 

Ron se paró de su asiento y corrió como alma persieguida por el demonio, se coló en el camerino de Draco, quien estaba acomodando algunas cosas en un baúl muy extraño (el cual por cierto tenía las siglas "M.D" . Sin dar tiempo a que Malfoy reaccionara le plantó un buen gancho que hacía mucho se merecía, se puso por encima de su ropa un traje blanco que según el creía era el de la última escena del sitarista.   


_^^^^^^Escena final^^^^^^_   


Hermione-Cortesana: Never knew I could feel like this   
Like I've never seen the sky before   
I want to vanish inside your kiss   
Every day I love more and more   
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings   
Telling me to give you everything - comenzó recitando 

Y de repente salió alguien que no esperaba que le contestará.... 

Ron-Sitarista: Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place   
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace - recitó Weasley. 

Ambos: 

_***Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_   
_It all revolves around you_   
_And there's no mountain too high_   
_No river too wide_   
_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_   
_Storm clouds may gather_   
_And stars may collide_   
_But I love you_   
_until the end of time_

_Hermione-Cortesana:_   
_I love you_

_Ambos:_   
_Oh, come what may, come what may_   
_I will love you, I will love you_   
_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Coro:_   
_Come what may_   
_Come what may_   
_I will love you until my dying day ....*+*_

  


Se cierra el telón, la obra termina con algo que se llama....   


Ahhh, no olvídenlo, que cursi :P

  
  


_Continuará......._

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* 

Notas de la autora: 

Por fin el capítulo 11!!!!!!! .......Ya es un gran logro :P... ya sólo faltan los finales alternativos.... ¡y acabo! 

Green Fairy: ¡¿Y yo qué?!   
Autora: Ah sí... se me olvidaba....   
Green Fairy: ¡¡QUIERO SALIR EN EL FIC!!   
Autora: ¡Pero yo no quiero que salgas..!   
Green Fairy: ¡¡PERO YO.....! 

Autora: Como les iba diciendo, gracias por leerme!!! nos vemos luego!!! 

_Atte. **Clarice "I belive in love!" Lecter**_   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Harry Potter y el Moulin Rouge XIIA

**...:::****_Harry Potter_**   
_y_   
**_El Moulin Rouge_****_:::..._**   
  


Capítulo 12-A

**_Primer Final Alternativo._**   


**Título: **_El Tren a dónde llegue.... no precisamente a Hogwarts._

A Maya-ru, Por gemeleces.   
A Viri-chan, Amistad en persona, gracias por cuidarme, te agradecere siempre.

A July, por ser fuerte por todas.

A Liz, por ser el alma de todas. 

* * *

  


Oka, quedamos en que Spectacular Spectacular todo terminaba de una manera no planeada. Ginny fue como vil zombie a seguir un camino de rosas, Draco fue noqueado por Ron quién a su vez salió a ocupar el lugar del Dragón DeMalaFé al lado de Hermione en el escenario. Katie Bell y Angelina terminaron su coro y cada una fue a los respectivos brazos de su gemelo (*o* ooohhhh), pero ¿y Harry?, eso será contestado después. (Ahorita no tengo tiempo, tengo un fic por terminar) 

Así que para que no se mueran de las ganas de saber que paso con Weasley y Granger (sí, sé que varias gentes me ven así "¬¬").....   
  
  
  


Ambos:*** "Pase lo que pase, pase lo que pase,   
te amaré, te amaré,   
hasta el fin del tiempo" 

"pase lo que pase, pase lo que pase,   
te amaré, te amaré,   
hasta el día de mi muerte"f *+*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Nunca dije que yo era buena traduciendo :P) 

Ahora sí, el telón cae, todos son felices en un mundo feliz con canciónes empalagosas. Bueno, ni la confensión más amorosa le hubiera ganado a cantar juntos "Come What May" (--- yo digo que esta canción tiene un conjuro, todo el mundo se confiensa y reconcilia con ella :P). Así, todos en parejas, felices y contentos, como decía: en-pa-re-jas = Fred y Angelina festejando y armando alboroto por todo el esccenario, George y Katie haciendo arrumacos por todo el escenario, los secundarios dando saltos por todo el escenario, Hermione y Ron regando miraditas y derramando miel por todo el escenario (Nota de la autora: ¡¡YA RON, NO SEAS BRUTO!! ¡¡¡PARECES RETRASADO!!!). Pero "oh, sorpresa", Fred se da cuenta de la situación en la que está su hermanito y empieza a gritar... 

Fred: ¡¡BESO!! ¡¡BESO!!   
Todos: ¡¡BESO!! ¡¡BESO!!   
Los lectores: ¡¡BESO!! ¡¡BESO!!   
La China: ¡¡BESO!! ¡¡BESO!!   
El Japón: ¡¡BESO!! ¡¡BESO!!   
La India: ¡¡BESO!! ¡¡BESO!!   
El Reino Unido: ¡¡BESO!! ¡¡BESO!!   
Centro y Sur de América: ¡¡BESO!! ¡¡BESO!!   
Autralia: ¡¡BESO!! ¡¡BESO!!   
El Triángulo de las Bermudas: ¡¡BESO!! ¡¡BESO!!   
Todo el Mundo: ¡¡BESO!! ¡¡BESO!!   
El universo con extraterrestres hostiles: ¡¡BESO!! ¡¡BESO!!   
Los Universos que comparten barrio con el nuestro: ¡¡BESO!! ¡¡BESO!!   
Todas las dimenciones perdidas y encontradas: ¡¡BESO!! ¡¡BESO!! 

Ron estaba apunto de estallar y salir furioso de ahí, pero Hermione dio hora de "complacencias" y le plantó el beso primero (ya sabíamos todo de ante mano que Ron de plano no daba "el salto" primero) pero una vez resuelta la pena y a petición de todos los mencionados arriba, se dieron otros tres besitos más...ehm... "estéticos".   


*^*^* 

Harry estaba tratando con todos los medios posibles que existían abrir la puerta del camerino de Ginny, pensaba que podría estar ahí. Y así como así la puerta se abrió sola, sin explicación alguna y cómo en una casa de terror, se abrió todo seguro y/o magia que la mantuviera cerrada, entonces Potter pudo descubrir el regadero de flores por todo el cuarto, mucha flor menos una "calabacita". Así que se agarró siguiendo leves rastros de pétalos, los cuales daba a una salida trasera del Moulin Rouge, con preocupación pudo ver que daba directo aun tren sobrepuesto con tres mini-vagones (-- ¿se escribe así?), eso no sea haría sin magia. Las ruedas de la maquina se veían decoradas por diamantes e hilos de oro, aunque extrañamente no se veían conectadas por ningún lado.   


El ojo-verde quiso acercarse pero ni oportunidad tuvo, una vez que dio un paso la máquina empezó a despertar y a marchar sin problema alguno. Harry tenía el fiel presentimiento de que Ginny estaba ahí, en uno de esos bagones, sabrá Dios porqué. El mini-tren dejó a Harry atrás,el último vagó tenía inscrito con letras plateadas y rodeadas de esmeraldas "M.D."   
  
  


*^*^*   
  


La mesa estaba dispuesta, todo el vagón decorado con las flores de siempre. El chico impecable, su traje y túnica sin arrugas ni desacomodo, el pelo como era su costumbre, el porte de siempre y la mirada de quién dice "ya me ven, pues soy así". La invitó a pasar, le acomodó la silla plateada, reluciente de esmeraldas e incrustaciones platedas. 

Ginny no tenía idea alguna de hacía dónde iban, y a decir verdad tampoco le importaba. Se sentó y miró la primera sonrisa, maliciosa, intrigante, arrogante, casi despectiva, sólo con el toque de Draco. Mejor. Ginny no habría sabido que hacer si Draco no hubiera sonreído primero, aunque también tenía la necesidad de descargar tanta presión, casi le grita "¿Quién te dio permiso de regar mi cuarto con tanta flor?!!", pero vamos, hubiera sido completamente estúpido gritar eso. Así que la "calabacita" no hizo más que sonreír. Sin más comenzaron a platicar de tontería y media, curiosamente Draco se guardó sus insultos hacía la familia de Ginny, y aunque ella era la que llevaba el control de la conversación, tantas veces que Draco sonriera ella también.   


No lo había notado pero se escuchaba un piano, ¿de dónde?, ella no lo sabe, él no lo sabe, los lectores no lo saben, yo no lo sé, es decir: esa música la puso producción como fondo meloso para tan buena escena.   


Draco: ¿Y qué pasó con las líneas que no te supiste, eh..."**ca-la-ba-ci-ta**"?   
Ginny: Nada huroncito, que me dio mucha flojera decirlas...   
Draco: ¡Que floja!¡Yo pienso que es tu mala memoria fue la que no te dejó...!   
Ginny: ¡Hablando de mala memoria, Señor "uso-chicharo-soplador"!   
Draco: ¡Ja!, es que me recomendó el doctor... tú sabes...- esto lo dijo con mirada de "sé-que-sabes-que-soy-irresistible" (jajaja, eso qué!)   
Ginny: Te recomendó el doctor tomarte una píldoras chicharosas para la memoria....   
Draco: No empieces, Virginia.....   
Ginny: No, termino..   
Draco: Ya acabaste? (perrrrdón??? O_o?)   
Ginny: A qué te refieres?   
Draco: Al.... tema de que estamos conversando...   
Ginny: Me estás tomando el pelo!   
Draco: La verdad no tengo idea..... de qué hablamos?.....   
Ginny: Mejor no hablemos...   
Draco: Entonces qué O_o?   
Ginny: ¡Cenemos!   
Draco: ._.' bueno....ah, por cierto, ¬¬ podrías quitar tu piezote del mío, me duele!   
Ginny: ¡¿Cómo sabes que es mi pie?!, este mantel llega hasta el suelo, Malfoy. Además, no suelo divertirme pisando a la gente   
Draco: Si te digo que me estas pisando, es ¡PORQUE SIENTO UN ZAPATO ENCIMA DEL MÍO!   
Ginny: No Draco, son tus nervios, cálmate :P   
Draco: Virginia, tu pie.   
Ginny: ¿Mi pie qué?   
Draco: ¿Cómo que qué?, ¡me duele!   
Ginny: Será porque tienes cayos!!!   
Draco: ¡Con que lo admites! ¡Está tu pie sobre el mío!   
Ginny: *_* No sabía que los hurones tuvieran cayos, pero ahora que lo pienso...   
Draco: Ginny, me estás escuchando?...   
Ginny: no creo los hurones tengan cayos ... bueno...   
Draco: Virginia?   
Ginny: En promedio cuantos tienes?...   
Draco: Virginia!   
Ginny: Mande?   
Draco: ._.'' Cómo mande?, pero que te estas pensado? que crees que puedes pasartela burlandote de mi toda la noche?   
Ginny: Te contesto o seguimos pasándola bien ^o^   
Draco: Buuueno, dejémos esto que no nos lleva a ningún lado   
Ginny: Tienes razón...   
Draco: Yo siempre la poseo. Mejor hablemos de cosas que nos lleven a algún lado.   
Ginny: De acuerdo, pero a qué lado?   
Draco: A dónde quieres ir?   
Ginny: A dónde podemos?   
Draco: Ya te dije que a dónde quieras. O qué?, no me crees capaz de ir a dónde digas?- sepa dios que fue lo que quizo dar a entender Draco entre tanta palabrería, de entre la soberbía con la que arrastraba las palabras se podía notar un leve tono de disposición.   
Ginny: Lugar Sorpresa.   
Draco: Cómo "lugar sorpresa"?   
Ginny: Imaginación, comprala, te sería útil.   
Draco: No empieces......Lugar sorpresa.   
  


Cenaron plácidamente (bue... lo más cercano a un "plácidamente") un platillo que no podría describir pues jamás se había visto en la cocina muggle como en la mágica.   


De la manera más simpática, los gemelos iban animando a todos (menos a Harry) pero no se noto mucho ya que el estruendo que se hacía en la pención por los favoritos de la noche (Granger y Weasley) no deba cabida a la cara triste de Potter.   
  


A dónde fueron Draco y Ginny?, eso ya no nos incumbe, pero tenganlo por seguro que se la pasaron muy bien ^^ (si quieren saber a lujo de detalle llámenme al mail :P)   
  
  


Después de esa noche, regresaron a sus casas, menos Harry quién fue a dar a casa de los Weasley. Al llegar se encontraron con que Ginny ya estaba ahí.   
  


Harry pudo notar un broche de cabello en Ginny, estaba decorado de esmeraldas y delineba una figurita: ¿Una libélula?... o más bien ¿Una serpiente?   
  


Fin.   
  
  
  


_Créditos_

(Empieza a sonar una canción animosa para que te quedes a mirar los aburridos créditos) 

_A little less conversation, a little more action please_   
_All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me_   
_A little more bite and a little less bark_   
_A little less fight and a little more spark_   
_Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me_   
_Satisfy me baby_

  


  
  
  
  
  


Harry Potter.................................................................................................. Harry Potter   
La Calabacita.................................................................................................Virginia Weasley   
El Huroncito....................................................................................................Draco E. Malfoy   
El Calabacito................................................................................................... Ronald Weasley   
Hermie.......................................................................................................... Hermione Granger   


_Baby close your eyes and listen to the music_   
_Drifting through a summer breeze_   
_It's a groovy night and I can show you how to use it_   
_Come along with me and put your mind at ease_

  


Fred............................................................................................................. Fred Weasley   
George......................................................................................................... George Weasley   
Angelina....................................................................................................... Angelina J.   
Katie............................................................................................................. Katie Bell   
  


_A little less conversation, a little more action please_   
_All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me_   
_A little more bite and a little less bark_   
_A little less fight and a little more spark_   
_Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me_   
_Satisfy me baby_

  


Severus............................................................................................................Severus Snape   
Harold............................................................................................................. Harold Zidler   


_Come on baby I'm tired of talking_   
_Grab your coat and let's start walking_   
_Come on, come on_   
_Come on, come on_   
_Come on, come on_   
_Don't procrastinate, don't articulate_   
_Girl it's getting late, gettin' upset waitin' around_

  


Extras............................................................................................................. No tenemos idea de cómo se llaman   
Música............................................................................................................ A cargo del que escribió esto 

_Empresas que colaboraron_   
**Producciones ELPATITO**   
**Producciones NIKONA'SFANS**   
**HP Movies-Fics**   
**Harry Potter Inc.**   
**Draco Malfoy Incorporados**   
**Slytherin'S Movies-Fics (sólo para este final alternativo)**

**Agradecimientos especiales:**   
A los que me apresuraron a escribir esto! ^o^, pero recuerden, todavía falta un segundo final alternativo.   


Muchísimas gracias por leerme!!!! (Y no, no es que no quiera a Harry, lo quiero mucho pero en final no era para él)   
  


Mi mail: _lecter_clarice@hotmail.com_   


Atte. _Clarice Starling Lecter._   
_A su servicio._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_AHORA SÍ, FIN._   
  



End file.
